RWBY and Burn Squad
by HaloGoji75
Summary: Follow the adventures of Burn, Ruby, and the rest of the gang as they try to stop returning foes and new enemies from instilling universal anarchy. Will Burn Squad be able to save the day? Of course NOT! We're doomed. Epilogue
1. Prolouge

**June 26th, 2558, 0100 hours**

Darkness. That's the first thing one would notice upon entering the room. The large amount of darkness. The few lights that were active lit up a wall that displayed the symbol for ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence for those who are curious) in the background. A group of silhouetted figures sat in a circle, looking down on another figure. The man who garnered the attention of everyone else, wore armor as dark as the room itself. The only color came from the blood red visor of his Recon helmet, and the white ONI symbol on his shoulder. The figure remained still, standing at attention. This was a man who took things seriously and was would stop at nothing to achieve results. This was Spartan Scorch, one of the best agents ONI had at their disposal, next to Spartan Locke.

"Is there a reason I was called here this early sir?" Scorch asked, his voice was low pitched and sounded somewhat frightening to most people.

The silhouetted men looked at one another before gazing on Scorch. "About six and a half months ago, we lost contact with Fire Team Destro." One of them said. Scorch seemed to tense slightly at the mention of Destro. "After looking through security footage, we discovered that those morons somehow managed to build some sort of device capable of transporting themselves into an alternate dimension. They then proceeded to go through it and haven't been seen since. As of this moment, Destro has been declared absent without leave."

"I'll deal with them as we do all rouge operatives sir." Scorch said. The way he said it, made it seem he was eager to 'deal' with them.

"Not this time." the man from before said. "You are to simply arrest Destro and bring them back to us intact."

"With all due respect sir, the UNSC could function better with out those... rejects... among the living." Scorch said, lacing 'rejects' with tints of venom in his voice.

"That may be true, but those 'rejects' cracked multidimensional travel when most of our brightest minds couldn't." Another man spoke up. "And need we remind you of Burn's significance to future Spartan projects?" Due to his heritage and having the Spartan IV serum coursing through his veins, Burn was extremely valuable to ONI.

"Don't forget, they still have the Mojlnir gen 2 armor. We wouldn't want that falling into the wrong hands now would we?" the previous man asked with slight sarcasm. "So, Destro is to be brought in alive."

"And what if they aren't compliant enough for arrest?" Scorch asked.

"Then you have our permission to terminate them, as long as Burn's body is brought back for study, if possible." A third person said.

"I'll see what I can do sir." Scorch then turned to leave when one of the men stopped him.

"I know you have a 'history' with Destro, but don't let that get in the way." He said. Scorch remained silent as we walked off. As he walked out of the room, another Spartan wearing nearly identical armor (minus the blue visor) walked next to him.

"More rouge Spartans?" He asked. He sounded less menacing than his counterpart.

"Get me a squad of ODSTs." Scorch said. The other Spartan seemed slightly surprised.

"Shouldn't we have a few of our other Spartan operatives come with?" he asked.

"They won't bee needed for this. Just ODSTs will due for the mission." Scorch replied. "We're bringing in Fire Team Destro, dead or alive."

 _'Preferably dead.'_ He mentally added.

* * *

 **Volume 1: Identity** **Theft**

* * *

Blake Belladonna walked calmly down the hallways of Beacon Academy, her nose deep within a new book she borrowed from the library. It was about a young girl who's father, a lawyer, was tasked with defending a Faunus accused of a crime he didn't commit. Her gaze slightly shifted from her book to the air ducts for a brief moment before resuming. She continued walking, seemingly oblivious to the air ducts that constantly moved above her.

"SUPRISE MOTHER F$ #ER!"

Suddenly a red blur burst out of the celling and launched itself at Blake. The girl kicked it into a wall almost immediately.

"Ow." Was all the armored man who tried to ambush her said. Blake then raised her fist behind her head. Another man similar to the first suddenly materialized out of thin air and fell on the floor, clutching his face.

"Next time you plan a sneak attack, Don't use the air ducts, don't scream as you spring your trap, and don't move too quickly when sneaking up on someone from behind." Blake said. She then walked off, leaving the two men to groan in pain.

"I told you it wouldn't work." the red one, Burn, said. "Just because you're an expert at playing Assassin's Creed doesn't make you a real assassin."

"Oh, shut up. Like you did any better." The other one, Grant, countered. "Why does my face even hurt? I'm wearing a helmet for god's sake."

* * *

"So, Dust can be infused into clothing or the user's body?" Rico, the A.I. that works with the newly dubbed Burn Squad, asked.

"Yes. If the user does either of those, they can temporarily create weapons, such as swords or daggers." Weiss answered. Rico had been questioning the heiress on Remnant technology and Dust usage for a while now. While he could interact with the planet's database rather easily, Ozpin's restrictions forbade him from interacting with any other forms of technology unless given permission to do so.

"Cool. I wonder if it's possible to infuse Dust into the Mojlnir armor that Burn Squad wears?" Rico thought out loud.

"I don't know, your reality's technology may not be very compatible with our Dust. It could cause problems." Weiss theorized.

"Good point." Rico said. The two then turned to see Burn walking, nursing a bruised arm. "How did stealth training with Blake go?" He asked.

"About as well as you'd expect." The Spartan replied. "Are Matt and Nora still having that blow stuff up contest?"

"Nope. Now it's a staring contest." Rico replied.

"37 IN A ROW B $#!" Matt could be hear screaming in the distance.

"REMATCH!" Nora screamed back.

"She does realize that the has the worst handicap ever, right?" Burn asked.

"Give it 12 more tries, we'll se how it goes." Rico replied.

"By the way, where's Ruby? We were supposed to have another sparring match in the training hall." Burn said.

"I thought you hated getting your butt handed to you by her constantly." Rico said.

"I do. But I figured I might as well get it over with." Burn said.

"She was called to the headmaster's office a little bit ago." Weiss said. "You could probably meet her when she gets done. She presses all the elevator buttons a lot."

* * *

Burn stood near the elevator, waiting for the leader of team RWBY and one of his mentors. He had been training with them for a while now, but it seems he hasn't improved that much. But he kept going, because he knew he would eventually get his own scythe-file. The Spartan started picturing it in his mind. Cutting down hordes of Jackals, blowing the heads off Elites, slicing Hunters in half. He would realize it all soon.

The elevator doors opened and Ruby stepped out. "Ruby!" Burn moved to greet her but stopped when he noticed a few things. Her face had a shocked expression on it, her hands were cuffed, and there were two men with guns shoving her out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Burn asked. A third guard stepped out from behind as the two walked away with Ruby. He blocked Burn from the retreating three. "What are you guys doing?

"Ruby Rose has been arrested for aiding in the robbery of 500 pounds of Dust, theft of Atlesian military property, and the murder of 17 men and 4 women." The guard said calmly.

"WAT?!" Burn screamed.

"This is a matter for the Atlas military, stay out of it." The guard said before following his comrades and their prisoner.

Burn stood there for a moment, shocked by what had just happened. He then raised two fingers to the side of his helmet. "Matt, get everyone together, now!" Burn said.

" _Why, what's going on?"_ Matt asked from the other end of the radio.

"I think Ruby's been sent to the slammer."

* * *

 **Ok, now this is a surprising turn of events. Quite a way to kick this off.**

 **"You do realize everyone is going to hate you for this right?"**

 **I hope not. I mean, its not like everyone will start hating me just because the first chapter of my fic ends with the lovable Ruby Rose getting thrown in jail? Right? right?**

 **"Elf, if he stumbles onto this at some point, is probably going to freak."**

 **Please have mercy.**

 **"They have none to give my friend. For the internet is as cruel as it is funny. And it is REALLY funny."**

 ***whimpers****


	2. The explination

"OZPIN!"

The elevator doors to the headmaster's office exploded, revealing a very angry Yang Xiao Long.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" She screamed.

"What she said." Burn said over her shoulder. The remaining members of team RWBY and Burn Squad entered the office.

"Why was Ruby arrested?" Weiss asked. She was slightly mad that her team leader was accused of some wrong doing, but she had her emotions under control. A lot more than her blonde teammate.

"Because she's a terrorist." Said a new voice. Standing on the left side of the room was a man wearing a white jacket and pants, with an air of authority surrounding him. James Ironwood, the General of the Atlas militia.

"And I'm telling you that this is all a misunderstanding General." Ozpin said from his desk.

"You call this a misunderstanding?" Ironwood said. He then pressed a button, revealing a holographic screen. "This is security footage from an attack on an Atlesian military base two days ago. After some scavenging, we managed to find this."

The footage showed some men and women in standard Atlesian military garb walking around the base. Then, a red blur shot past and two men were cut in half. The other guards opened fire at a figure in a red hood. The figure then pulled out a scythe that transformed into a rifle. The attacker then fired several bullets, blowing the heads of another 3 guards. The intruder's gun turned back into a scythe as he/she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, slicing guards apart until none were left. The footage then cut off.

"That was all we could recover from that day." Ironwood said. "Survivor accounts also confirmed what the cameras showed, that Ruby Rose attacked them, killed their comrades, and stole multiple crates of Dust and Atlesian weapons."

"That's Bull!" Yang screamed. "Ruby would never kill another person. She has dedicated her life to being a huntress, a **protector** of people. And now you're telling me she's going around killing people and stealing Dust and weapons?! That's not true!"

"You saw what was on that tape!" Ironwood countered. "It matches Ruby in every way."

"Rico, analyze the footage and see if it's been altered or not." Burn said.

"Already did." Rico said. "I'm sorry, but this is actual footage, not altered in anyway."

"As your A.I. stated, Ruby is responsible for the attack on our base." Ironwood smugly said.

"Now hold on, I didn't say that she did it." Rico said. "I just said that no one messed with the video."

"It's probably one of those I.D. theft cliché's you normally see on T.V. and stuff." Burn said. "Basically, someone gets thrown in jail because either someone uses the same powers/abilities as them, an evil twin is running loose, or a robot double is built to frame the original."

"Despite how ridiculous it sounds, he has a point." Blake said. "Someone may be impersonating Ruby and launched the attack on your base just to throw you off their scent."

"General." Ozpin began. "I would like to make a wager with you."

"You're making bets during a time like this?!" Yang asked.

"Hold on, I want to see where this is going." Matt said.

"If Team RWBY and Burn Squad can prove that this was a case of mistaken Identity, then Miss Rose is to be set free." Ozpin said. "If they find out that Ruby was really responsible for the attack, as you claim, then you can keep her in your custody for the foreseeable future."

Ironwood stood silent for a moment, contemplating. "I have trusted you for a long time old friend, but I have to say that you're wrong on this issue." He started. "But, I'll play along. For now." The General the proceeded to walk towards the spare elevator (given that the main one's doors are blown off)

As Ironwood disappeared behind the elevator doors, Ozpin turned to the two teams before him. "I'll provide you with what ever materials you need for your investigation." He said. "Just make sure you solve this issue. Miss Rose's freedom is on the line."

* * *

"Ok, so we're detectives now." Hicks said as the two teams walked down the hallway. "What do we do next?"

"Elementary, dirt bag." Burn said with a hat resembling the one that Sherlock Holmes would wear in most books while 'smoking' a pipe that spat out bubbles. "We got to the scene of the crime."

"You expect us to fly to Atlas?" Weiss asked. "But we have our studies to attend to here. What if we get bad grades?"

"A few things." Burn started. "Burn Squad doesn't attend classes at Beacon academy and Ozpin said he would provide whatever we need. That probably includes and alibi for you guys so you can miss a few classes."

"ROAD TRIP!" Matt screamed as he ran out the door.

"He does realize that we haven't asked for a airship yet, right?" Blake asked.

"I already got permission to use one the moment Burn mentioned the 'scene of the crime'." Rico said. "And I'll drive this time."

"Why can't I drive?" Burn asked.

"Because you nearly killed us all last time." Weiss replied.

"Good point." Burn said. "Now then, Burn Squad, team RWBY, lets begin our new mission." He then pointed dramatically into the sky.

"Prove the innocence of Ruby Rose!"

"Did you really have to be so dramatic about it?" Blake asked.

"Someone has to, with Ruby in the slammer." Burn answered.

"I miss her already." Yang cried. Hicks put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, only to be punched in the face.

"We're not gonna get her out of there by just standing here, lets move!" Burn said as he pointed towards the airship.

* * *

 **Alright, Burn Squad and the remains of team RWBY are off to do detective work. Will they prove Ruby's innocence? Or will the crimson reaper be a jail bird forever?**

 **"Find out next time in this cheap knock off of Red vs. Blue."**

 **Why does everyone think this is Red vs. Blue? Its not!**

 **"A couple of morons in Halo armor? Yeah, definitely Red vs. Blue."**


	3. The Investigation part 1

"Burn's log, some random year. My squad and the remains of team RWBY have made our way to Atlas and snuck into the scene of the crime after evading the guards with excellent stealth skills."

"Weiss just asked the guards to let them in after you threw chocolate at them." Grant said.

"Dude, I'm trying to do an epic log for the future. Why do you have to ruin it?" Burn asked.

"We have to take this seriously. If we don't Ruby's gonna be in jail for the rest of her life." Grant replied.

The group observed the scene before them. Blood still stained the ground, The walls were blown apart, and explosive residue littered the area.

'Looks like our doppelganger went to town here." Burn said. "Rico, run a scan. See if you can find anything abnormal."

As the A.I. scanned the area, the rest of the group looked around. The base official's cleaned up the scene for the most part. Nothing seemed to be left. Burn finished digging through a bit of scrap metal and was about to make his way back to the group when something red caught is eye. The Spartan walked over and kneeled down. He brushed aside some dirt and discovered a rose petal. The Spartan picked it up and observed it.

"Hey Yang." Burn called over to the blond brawler. "Aren't Ruby's petals aura generated, meaning that they disappear before hitting the ground?"

"Yeah, why?" Yang asked.

"I think we found our first piece of evidence." Burn said as he held up the rose petal.

"You." Weiss gestured to one of the guards. "Were there any more rose petals like this earlier?"

"Yeah, they were pretty much everywhere after the attack." He replied. "But most of them were confiscated for evidence."

"Ok, it looks like that there is some reside from rocket boosters in the air." Rico said. "Guess that whoever did this used a device of some sort to create the illusion of super speed."

"Ok, we took a look at the crime scene." Burn started. "Now lets take a look at the evidence."

* * *

A.P.D (Atlas Police Department)...

"Still can't believe that they are having kids partaking in a police investigation." Said the officer as he guided Burn Squad and RWBY through the evidence lockers.

"Are you doubting Ozpin's judgment?" Weiss asked.

"What? No." He exclaimed. "It's just kind of hard to grasp."

The man grew silent as he unlocked a locker labeled 'Red Reaper'. Once it was opened, the seven investigators noted the contents. A bag full of rose petals, a empty magazine, a intact shell casing, and a torn piece of red cloth.

"Rico, scan the shells and compare them to the ammo used for Crescent Rose." Burn said. The Spartan then grabbed the piece of cloth and handed it to Yang. "What are you're thoughts on this?" He asked.

Yang took a moment to inspect the cloth. "The shade of red is to dark." She said as she took it out of the bag and felt it with her hands. "And the material is different compared to what Ruby's cloak is made of."

"Finished the analysis of the shell." Rico said. "It's much larger than what is used for Crescent Rose, and the amount of explosive dust is greater as well."

"So, looks like our red friend isn't as good a imitation as we thought." Grant said. "Now all we need is a lead on where we could possible find our culprit."

"Already found one." Rico said. "There's a weapons shop that sells these types of rounds not that far from here."

"That's our next stop then." Blake said.

* * *

Ammu-Nation...

"HOLY GUN BONER!" Burn shouted as he saw all the weapons. There were rocket launchers, mini guns, assault rifles, chain guns, SMGs, you name it.

"Yeah, Atlas doesn't have very strict gun control laws." Weiss said. "But given how powerful the military is, no one does anything with them."

"Can I help you?" asked the man behind the counter.

'Yeah, have you had any customers buy these kinds of rounds lately?" Yang asked as Rico projected a holographic copy of the shell from earlier.

The man stared at it for a moment. "Yeah, someone did." He answered. "She sad she was visiting from Vale, wore a red hood and had blonde hair."

"Thanks for your help." Yang said. She then left with the others (practically having to drag Burn out)

* * *

Later on the airship...

"Ok, so we found out that our perpetrator is from Vale, has blonde hair, use real rose petals, has stronger bullets, uses rocket boosters or something, and that's about it." Burn said. "Any ideas?"

"Who ever did this knows who Ruby is, what her weapon is, and what her semblance is." Weiss said. "Could they be someone from Beacon, or have some really good info on her?"

"Doesn't matter now." Yang said. "They're gonna pay for framing my baby sister."

"I guess we're taking our search back to Vale now." Burn said.

"I don't care, as long as we get to stop flying constantly." Hicks said. "Its f #$ing exhausting."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Boss, they're on to me."

" _Just follow the plan, and everything will be alright._ "

"How long do I have to wait?"

" _Not much longer. The plan is progressing faster than expected."_

What should I do?"

 _"Just buy enough time for our pawn to be put into play."_

* * *

 **Looks like the bad guys are up to something. Will our Reject detectives be able to help team RWBY get their leader back and stop the forces of evil?**

 **"Stay tuned for the adventures of the Red vs. Blue knock offs."**

 **STOP THAT!**


	4. Investigation part 2

"Hey Rico, why are we here again?" Burn asked as he eyed the apartment building before him.

"After using some forensics, I found that our faker lives here." The A.I. replied.

"I thought that it would take longer, and be a bit more exciting." Hicks said.

"This isn't one of those fake cop shows you know." Rico said.

"ENOUGH!" Yang suddenly screamed. "LETS TAKE THIS DIRTBAG DOWN!"

She then proceeded to kick down the door and walk a few feet before stopping.

"Which room are we going to again?" She asked.

"Room 129." Rico replied.

* * *

"ALRIGHT DIRTBAG!" Yang screamed. "GET OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN AND BREAK YOUR FACE!"

There was no response, except a bit of rustling heard behind the door. Yang kicked then kicked down the door, revealing a blonde woman in a red cloak jumping out the window.

"She's getting away!" Weiss screamed.

Burn jumped through the wall next to the window and ran after her. Matt ran through the window and followed. The remainder of the group didn't question why the two decimated the wall, they just ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Burn chased the fake Ruby across the rooftops of the city, jumping from building to building. The blonde was extremely agile. She suddenly whipped around, pulling out a pistol from her cloak. After his shields deflected the first few shots, he ducked in cover behind a nearby air duct. Satisfied for the moment, the imposter started running again. Burn got up and resumed the chase. He looked over his shoulder and saw Matt catching up to him.

"Matt, jet pack, go!" Burn managed to say in between breaths. Matt nodded in response and shot forward. Before he could catch the woman, she jumped down to the street. Matt then crashed headfirst into a wall. Burn cringed slightly before jumping down as well.

The woman looked behind her and smirked slightly. She then tapped her heels, causing her shoes to become bulkier. She the speed away in a skating motion.

"Oh, so now we're ripping off Shadow the Hedgehog?" Burn asked sarcastically. Yang and Hicks appeared next to him, with Blake, Weiss, and Grant behind them.

"Yang, throw me." Burn said. Yang nodded before grabbing the Spartan's back, spinning him around, and throwing him towards the retreating blonde.

Burn boosted his speed even further by using his thruster pack. He outstretched his arms as the fake Ruby came into sight. The blonde girl turned around slightly before Burn crashed into her, sending them both tumbling. They then stopped rolling, revealing the imposter pinning Burn to the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of super soldier." She said mockingly. She got up and started to walk away, only to receive a fist full of rage, courtesy of Yang, in the face. She slid a few feet back before stopping, unconscious.

"That's for framing my sister." Yang said.

* * *

 _Later at Beacon..._

"Her name is Erica. She's a con artist who has been known for putting many innocent people in jail." Rico said. "Mimicking the skills and weapons of hunters and huntresses, but only through use of technology. She's and artist at fooling cameras."

"HA, you see?" Burn asked Ironwood. "It wasn't Ruby!"

Ironwood stood there for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, I'll order my men to let Ruby go at once." He said.

"Alright!" Burn said. He then performed a triple high five with Yang and Matt.

* * *

 _Later..._

"You're back!" Yang screamed as she hugged her sister. Ruby stiffened slightly upon contact.

"So, how was prison?" Burn asked.

"Not that bad, the food isn't as bad as the TV says." Ruby replied.

"Well, now that this is all settled, how about we get things back to normal." Weiss said. "Ozpin said you have to sign this due to the whole 'prove your innocence' issue took up some class time."

"Sure thing." Ruby replied before signing her name on the paper.

"Alright, lets get to work." Weiss said. The group started walking off, except for Burn, who stood there.

"You coming Burn?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, hold on a moment." Burn said. He then followed Matt into the building.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Identity Theft Saga.**

 **"Everything worked out well."**

 **But, its not over yet.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Erica stepped out of the police car and walked into the club. She walked past a few guards, wearing white a blue uniforms. She walked up to a mysterious figure in a chair that had it's back facing her.

"Thanks for paying bail." She said.

"Did it work?" The figure in the chair asked.

"Yeah, they bought it. They actually thought I could pull of something like this." Erica replied. "You get your guy in?"

"Yes." The figure replied. "Your payment is in the suitcase on the counter."

Erica walked over to the counter, which lacked a suitcase. Suddenly, a small fountain of blood came out of Erica's head. She then collapsed. The figure slightly stepped into the light, revealing a white and blue Spartan.

"Let's see what we can learn from our friends at Beacon, shall we?" He asked.

* * *

 **Well, this is the last update I'll do. With G-fest coming up and all that.**

 **"Oh sure, brag about going to a massive convention to people who can't go."**

 **If they read my PSA, they would realize its rather simple to go.**

 **"Whatever."**

 **Anyway, bye for now.**


	5. Finding a spy, part 1

**Volume 2: The Mole**

* * *

 _Team RWBY Dorm_ Room...

"Weiss, what is this?" Yang asked.

After a day of training and make up tests, team RWBY and Burn Squad, minus Burn, decided to watch a movie or two in their dorm. ( **AN: Burn Squad has their own dorm incase you were wondering** ) Upon entering the dorm, they found Weiss sitting in front of a wall filled with pictures of Beacon students. The Schnee heiress was a mess, bags under her eyes and her hair disheveled.

"I'm trying to find the spy." She stated.

"What?" Yang asked.

"The spy." Weiss repeated. "Someone from Beacon is a spy who gave away Ruby's information, allowing for her to be framed. And they're still wondering our halls."

"How long have you been sitting here?" Grant asked.

"Three days." Weiss replied. "Now I know what you're going to say, 'Weiss you need to rest', and I will, but that doesn't mean I'll stop."

"Actually I was going to suggest we put you in the psycho ward, but that works to." Matt said.

"Why don't you let us take over for a little bit." Yang said. "While we look into this, you can take a nap."

"Ok." Weiss sighed. She then promptly fell on the floor unconscious.

"Wow, she hasn't been this sleepy since our 3rd History test." Yang said.

"Alright team RWBY, lets begin our new mission." Ruby started. "Find ourselves a mole."

"Already looking at the prime suspects." Blake said as she looked at a random folder.

* * *

 **Suspect 1**

Fox walked down the halls of Beacon, whistling happily. He seemed to be in a good mood. Before he could take another step he was tackled by a white and green blur. The last thing he saw was a blue visor.

* * *

Fox groggily opened his eyes. He quickly noticed that he was tied upside down in a dark room.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!" Yang screamed as she popped up in front of him.

"What?" Fox asked.

"Tell me who you work for or I'll break your face." Yang said.

"I don't work for anybody." Fox answered.

"Yang, how could he possibly be the spy. The spy knew what Ruby looked like and this guy is blind." Grant said.

"Why does everyone say that?" Fox asked. "I'm not blind! I just have a condition that makes me look blind."

"So you admit it, you are the spy!" Yang said.

"I'm not a spy." Fox answered. "Can I talk to the good cop?"

"You don't understand." Yang said. "I'm the good cop. Nora over here is the bad cop."

Fox looked to see Nora holding Magnhild with a maniacal grin on her face.

"I'm not the spy honestly, please don't give me to her!" Fox begged.

"Alright, scratch him off the list." Yang said.

* * *

 **Suspect 2**

"I'M NOT THE MOLE, I'M NOT THE MOLE!" Sky screamed as he was suspended above the rooftop by Yang.

"You sure you're telling the truth, my arm is getting awfully tired." She said.

"Yes!" He screamed again.

Yang casually threw him over her shoulder.

"Next."

* * *

 **Suspect 3**

Ren sat there in the library, reading a book.

"No, I didn't tell anyone anything about Ruby." He said calmly. Yang popped out of the bookcase behind him and walked away.

* * *

"This is hopeless." Hicks said.

"Have faith Hicks, we'll find our guy, or girl." Ruby said.

"No good spies, always watching everyone, sneaking around, lurking." Matt said. "I can picture their smug face right now."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A figure sat in the middle of the dark room, laminated only by the computer monitors before him. The monitors seemed to be focused mainly on Ruby.

"I'm on to you."

* * *

 **Looks like our heroes are being watched. Will they prevail against the double agent?**

 **"Seems like there will lot of plot twist in this volume."**

 **Indeed. Well, the important thing is that no one is angry about Ruby going to jail anymore.**

 **"Don't jinx it."**


	6. Finding a spy, part 2

It had been a few days since the search for the spy started, and the two teams had gotten zero results. Even when Weiss managed to join them after sleeping 42 hours, they still got nowhere. But all of that is going to change. For today the mole shall be revealed.

* * *

"Ok, so we've checked everyone on the list, and no one is it." Hicks said. "This guy is good."

"We have to find him." Weiss said. "If we don't, who knows what kind of damage he can do."

It was at that moment Ruby burst through the door, her eyes wide open.

"We've got a problem!" She said.

* * *

Beacon Locker Room...

The first thing the group noticed upon entering the room was the crowd of students standing in a circle. As they got closer, they noticed a body lying on the ground.

"Is that, Coco?" Yang asked. The fourth year student was lying on the ground, unconscious. A small pool of blood surrounded her head. Her leg was bent at an odd angle.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Something went wrong with Coco's locker, and it did this to her." One of the students replied.

"Out of the way!"

The students spread out as two medics went over to Coco's body. They gently picked her up and placed her on a carrier. Coco weakly lifted her head up.

"Arc." She said before passing out again.

The medics then carried her away. The students muttered amongst themselves, no doubt talking about the events that transpired.

"Why did she mention Jaune?" Grant asked.

"Maybe she found out something she wasn't supposed to." Weiss replied.

"What if we check the security footage?" Ruby asked.

"Good idea." Grant replied.

* * *

One viewing of security footage latter...

"IT WAS YOU!" Weiss screamed.

Jaune stepped back slightly.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"You're the spy!" Grant said as he pointed his DMR at Jaune.

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrah asked.

Team JNPR was enjoying a quiet moment when RWBY and Burn Squad broke down their door.

"Jaune here is the reason Ruby was framed!" Hicks said. "He also sabotaged the lockers in an effort to get rid of Coco."

"Jaune, how could you?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, it wasn't me!" Jaune screamed in protest.

"Jaune would never do such a thing!" Pyrrah said, taking Jaune's side. Nora and Ren followed her lead.

"What about this?" Grant asked as he pulled up a holographic screen from his wrist. (similar to the Halo 5 demo)

The screen displayed Jaune walking up to Coco's locker, messing with it, and walking away. The screen then shifted, showing Jaune looking at a communicator.

" _Don't worry boss._ " He said on screen. " _Team RWBY is going down._ "

After the screen was deactivated, everyone looked at Jaune.

"THAT WASN'T ME!" He shouted.

Ren walked over to team RWBY and aimed his weapons at Jaune.

"Ren?" Nora said, a nervous look on her face.

"You saw what was on that footage Nora." Ren said. "Jaune is a traitor."

"Yeah, I call bulls #$t." Matt said as he took Ren's place alongside team JNPR. "Jaune doesn't roll like that."

"He's right." Blake said as she joined the suicide bomber. "Jaune's innocent."

"Out of the way Blake." Yang said angrily. "This scumbag framed my baby sister and he deserves to pay."

"You're wrong Yang." Blake said as she pulled out Gambol Shroud. "Jaune is our friend. He would never do something like this."

Those on JNPR's side pulled out their weapons (minus Jaune) while those on RWBY's side did the same. Both groups eyed each other.

"Don't do this Nora." Ren said.

"Vomit boy did nothing wrong." Nora replied.

"I always new you were psycho Matt." Grant said. "But I didn't think you were stupid."

"You guys are the idiots here." Matt said, aiming his assault rifle.

Before either of the two groups could move, Burn stepped into the room.

"Took you long enough to join us." Yang said.

Burn ignored her as he walked right up to Ruby and hit her with a right hook, sending her sliding back a few feet. The remaining members of team RWBY aimed their weapons at Burn, who aimed his shotgun at the crimson reaper.

"I'm only going to ask this once." Burn said calmly.

"Where is **Ruby Rose**?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **"What the F $#k?!"**

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **TUN IN NEXT TIME!**

 **DERP!**

 **NOT AGAIN!**


	7. Revelation

"Ok, I'm pretty sure everyone else is thinking this, so I might as well say it. What the F #k is going on?" Hicks said.

The tension was thick in JNPR's dorm as the owners of the room aimed their weapons at team RWBY, who aimed at Burn, who aimed at Ruby.

"Burn what are you talking about? Ruby is right there in front of you." Weiss said.

"Well, maybe that's what she wants you to think." Burn said, never taking his eyes of Ruby.

"Burn, its me, loveable 15 year old prodigy who wields a giant scythe gun, remember, the person you traveled a dimension or two to learn from." Ruby said as she slowly got up.

"Don't think you got me fooled." Burn snapped. "I've been on to you since the moment you arrived."

"The man's telling the truth." Rico said as he materialized next to Burn. "This is not our Ruby."

"What proof do you have?" Weiss asked.

Burn chuckled slightly as he lowered his weapon.

"Sit down and grab some popcorn sister, cause this is going to take a while." Burn said. "You see, I first noticed something was wrong when you had Ruby sign that paper when she got back from 'prison'."

"We had to compensate for missing classes." Weiss stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Burn said. "Anyway, when she wrote her name on the paper, she used her right hand."

"Your point?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss." Yang said as she looked up. "Ruby's **left** handed."

"Exactly." Burn said.

"But, how did you know?" Yang asked.

"RWBY wiki, its pretty accurate, and also provides something to look at when your bored and curious about the new hit internet show you recently got into." Burn answered. "It also states that Ruby's favorite food is strawberries. And yet, when I provided her with a strawberry smoothie a few days ago, she declined, saying she 'hated' strawberries."

Yang stared at Ruby for a moment.

"That so?" She asked.

A few of the people in the room started to lower their weapons.

"Exactly." Burn said. "And then there's exhibit B. Yang, you have a dog named Zwei, who Ruby loves dearly, right?"

"Yeah." Yang said.

"When I asked about what her dog was like, she seemingly forgot his name for a little bit, referring to him as 'Kiwi'. Now, would someone who had an adorable corgi her entire life just forget about its name just like that, even after being away from it for a while?"

More and more people lowered their weapons. Ruby was starting to look nervous.

"But what about the security footage Grant had?" Ruby asked.

"You're right. We haven't taken a proper look at it now, have we?" Rico asked. "Lets see what its like, without any edits, shall we?"

The footage once again showed Jaune in the locker room. But rather than walk towards it, he walked past it at first before Ruby walked up behind him.

" _Oh, Jauney boy."_ The digital Ruby said teasingly.

" _Hey Ruby, how's it going?"_ Jaune asked.

 _"Its going alright."_ Ruby replied. " _Just enjoying my **earned** position at this academy, glad to not have faked my way in, unlike a certain **someone** I know."_

" _What?"_ Jaune asked nervously.

" _I mean, it would be such a shame if the headmaster found out that a member of the great Arc family had faked his way into Beacon. Don't you think so Jaune?"_ Ruby asked, a wicked smile growing on her face.

" _Ruby, you wouldn't-"_ Jaune seemed worried now.

" _You're right vomit boy."_ She said. " _I wouldn't let my 'assistant' get kicked out now, that would be just plain wrong."_

" _Ruby, why?"_ The blonde knight asked.

" _Because a lowly worm such as your self needs to know their place."_ Ruby hissed. " _And I doubt you'd tell anyone. Who would Yang believe, you, or dear sweet innocent baby sister."_ She said that last line sweetly.

Ruby paused slightly as she looked slightly over Jaune's shoulder, almost missing Coco duck in cover. A small smirk spread over the digital figures face as she looked towards Jaune.

 _"You do what I say, and I'll keep your little secret."_ Ruby said. " _First order of business, fiddle around with Coco's locker."_

" _What?"_ Jaune asked slightly confused.

" _Just do it."_ Ruby said. Jaune did as he was ordered, walking up to Coco's locker and randomly pressing numbers on the keypad, with nothing happening. " _Now then, go on back to your dorm with your buddies."_

As Jaune walked away, Ruby went up to Coco's locker and started adding some modifications. She then looked at the camera once she was finished.

"Afterwards, she altered the footage to make it look like Jaune messed up the locker." Rico said as the footage stopped.

By now everyone was looking at Ruby with an angry glare, particularly Pyrrah.

"B-But what about the footage of him talking to his boss?" Ruby asked, stuttering.

"Oh, That's easy." Rico said. "All you have to do is take some footage of Jaune looking at his watch, and then using a voice modifier, a pretty high tech piece of equipment, and make it sound like Jaune was contacting someone else."

Everyone now had their weapons aimed at Ruby by the time Rico finished talking.

"Need anymore proof?" Burn asked, prepping his shotgun.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Well, she sort of is Ruby." Burn said, causing everyone to look at him puzzled. "You see, I figured the only way for you to look and sound like Ruby, and be capable of mimicking her in nearly everyway, was if you were Ruby. So, you probably are from an alternate universe, am I correct?"

'Ruby' chuckled slightly.

"You know, the boss said you were and idiot. I almost believed him, but then you pulled this Sherlock Holmes s $# on me." She said. "Not bad, for a reject."

"So, you replaced the real Ruby at some point before arriving here, and decided to use the idea of a spy in our midst to tear us apart. Nice try, but your brilliant scheme has failed."

"Oh, this isn't the plan." 'Ruby' said darkly. "This is only a distraction."

Before anyone could further press the imposter's interrogation, an explosion shook the building.

"What was that?!" Jaune screamed.

Rico disappeared for a brief moment before reappearing.

"Someone blew the Cross Continental Transmit Tower!" Rico screamed.

'Ruby' suddenly ducked as the wall to the dorm exploded, knocking everyone back. A figure began to materialize. As the smoke cleared, the group was shocked at what they saw.

It was another Yang. She looked nearly identical to their own blonde brawler, with a few differences. Where there was yellow on one, there was green on the other. Sports tape was wrapped around her arms and legs. She seemed to lack Ember Celia on her wrist. Her orange eyes glowed briefly before she looked towards the other Ruby.

"How's it going sis?" 'Yang' asked.

"You're late." 'Ruby replied. "That tower should have been blown an hour ago."

"Sorry, had to break a few skulls before lighting it up." The green Yang overlooked RWBY, JNPR, and Burn squad as they attempted to recover from the blast. "So, they saw through your disguise, huh?"

"Just get on the f$ #ing airship." Ruby said coldly as she twisted a watch like device on her wrist. Then, everything that was once red, turned turquoise almost instantly. She turned around and threw Crescent Rose towards the downed Yang. "I prefer mine better than this piece of garbage." The duo then jumped on an airship hovering outside the window. The fake Ruby then did a mock salute as the ship took her and the green Yang away.

"NO!" Yang screamed as she punched the ground in rage. They still had Ruby. And they didn't know where to even begin looking.

"Well find her Yang." Blake said as she pat her teammate's back.

"I don't know what's weirder. The fact that there's an evil Ruby and Yang, or that Burn is actually smart." Hicks said.

"What happened, where is everyone?" Burn shouted as he ran around, dust covering his visor. "I've been blinded, HELP!" He then crashed into a wall.

"I take it back, he's an idiot."

* * *

 **And this ends Volume 2: The mole.**

 **"Dude, is Ruby going to be back?"**

 **Which one?**

 **"You know, the one that's good."**

 **You'll have to wait and see.**

 **P.S. The reason I updated so soon, I was bored. Anyway, see you guys during Volume 3**


	8. Preparing

Penny strolled through the streets of Vale, confused. She got permission to take a walk, so long as she stayed with her two guards. But both guards went missing. She looked, but was unable to find either of them. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued searching. Was it wise for her to keep walking when both her escorts went missing? Probably not. But, she assumed the guards just went to get a caffeinated beverage. Besides, she has a homing chip built into her, so there was really no need to worry about getting lost. They could always track her.

"PENNY!"

The orange haired girl turned to see a red hooded girl running towards her.

"Ruby?" She asked, surprised.

"You've got to help me." Ruby said, panting. "They're after me."

"Who?" Penny questioned, confused.

"Them!" Ruby said pointing behind her. Four men wearing white suites were running after her.

"Get back here you runt!" One of them said.

"Who are they?" Penny asked.

"No time to explain, we gotta move!" Ruby said, pushing Penny till she started running.

The two girls ran down the street as fast as they could, evading their pursuers to the best of their ability.

"Through there." Ruby said, gesturing towards an alley.

They hide behind a crate, and waited. The four men walked down the alley, looking for them.

"Great, you let them get away." One said.

"Me, you're the one who was supposed to be watching her!" Another said.

"Ugh, he's gonna kill us." A third said.

"Not if he doesn't find out." The fourth said.

"He's gonna find out." The first thug said as they walked out of the alley.

Penny watched as they left. She tilted her head to the side, curiously.

"Ruby who were those men?" She asked.

"Oh, just some friends."

Before Penny could question what she meant, a green bolt of energy hit her. A moment latter, all the green on her body grew dark as she fell down, completely lifeless. 'Ruby' smiled as she lowered her plasma pistol.

"Don't worry, by the time were done, you're gonna have a bunch of new friends Penny." She said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

 **Volume 3: Search and Destroy**

* * *

Yang was worried. Worried for her sister, worried about what was going on, and worried about those imposters.

 _'Were they really us from a different world?'_ She questioned her self.

She turned her head out the window, observing the destroyed tower. Construction crews were working tirelessly to repair it. As she watched the reconstruction efforts, Rico's holographic avatar appeared next to her.

"Still worried about Ruby?" He asked.

"She's out there somewhere, alone, probably scared, and confused." Yang replied.

" I sort of doubt the 'being scared' part." Rico said. "It's Ruby after all, your team leader and soon to be the best Huntress of all time."

"She's still my little sister." Yang said. "And I'm supposed to watch out for her. And yet, I have no clue where she is."

"Have faith." Rico said. "I'm sure the guys are working on something right now to help her."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Uh, is that light supposed to be blinking red and purple?"

"I haven't a clue. Pass the wrench."

Jaune sighed as he handed Burn the tool. The Spartan grabbed it and proceeded to hit the small, calculator like device on the table with it.

"And this is supposed to help, how?" Jaune asked.

"If I can get this thing working, then I can use it to find Ruby by scanning any of the items she used before her disappearance and track either her, or her evil twin." Burn replied. "Since there is probably a small trace of her aura left on her possessions, and an aura is as unique to a person as a snowflake, then I can use it to find an identical match to that aura. Sort of like DNA fingerprinting and all that."

Weiss poked her head in the room, overhearing what Burn said.

"For a idiot, you're pretty smart." She said.

"Hey!" Burn shouted. "I prefer, annoying moron." The Spartan then set back to work.

"Where's everyone else?" Weiss asked, referring to the rest of Burn Squad.

"Matt is having a debate with Nora on 'Pancakes vs. Klondike Bars', Grant is playing chess with Blake, and Hicks is still trying to get out of the wall Velvet threw him into." Burn replied.

"We haven't really talked to Velvet that much ever since the 'incident' that occurred while watching her pet snake." Weiss said.

"SNAKE!" Burn screamed, clinging to the celling. "GET IT AWAY FORM ME!"

"Calm down, there's no snake here." Weiss said. "And I thought Jaune had a feminine scream."

"Hey!" Jaune yelled.

"Anyway, why did Velvet throw Hicks into the wall?" Weiss asked.

"He tired to feed her a carrot." Burn said. It was a well known fact that Velvet Scarlatina **hated** carrots. She despised them with a passion. The last time someone offered her a carrot, she took his arm. Poor guy. Was stuck in the infirmary for half the year. But, I digress. Back to the main story.

"Well, at least she showed some mercy." Jaune said.

"HA!" Burn suddenly shouted, surprising the two Beacon trainees with him. "I finished it. Now to see if this bad boy works."

* * *

"Sir, Destro's FOF tags indicate they're in that building."

"Right, prepare for retrieval. Lethal rounds authorized."

* * *

Later...

"Here's Ruby's note book." Yang said, handing the small journal to Burn.

The Spartan placed the device above it, scanning the book. The screen flashed multiple colors before showing a map of Vale with a red dot at one location.

'AURA MATCH LOCATED.' The screen read.

"It works!" Burn shouted. Everyone in the room cheered. "Now then, lets got get our friend back."

Before they could move, the doors blew open, and several men in black armor charged in, wielding SMGs. More like them jumped in through the windows. They all aimed their guns at Burn Squad, team RWBY, and team JNPR.

"ODSTs?!" Grant shouted.

"ONI ODSTs!" Burn said, surprised.

"Fire Team Destro." Said a voice. A man wearing Recon armor with a red visor walked into the room.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

 **Oh dear.**

 **"So, now the stuff from chapter one comes into play."**

 **Yep.**

 **"And right when they were going to get Ruby to."**

 **Yep.**

 **"D #$ks, that's just bad timing."**

 **Indeed. Will Burn Squad make it out of this one? Find out next time.**


	9. Busted

"OH, YOU HAVE TO BE F$ #ING KIDDING ME?" Burn shouted. "OUT OF ALL THE A-HOLES THEY COULD SEND, ONI PICKED YOU?!"

"Wait, you know this guy?" Jaune asked, gesturing towards the Spartan in black.

"Guys, meet Spartan Scorch, the top Spartan of our 'batch'." Hicks said. "And the biggest D #$k to."

"Fire Team Destro." Scorch said. "You are hereby under arrest for abandoning your post and deserting the UNSC."

"What, we weren't deserting!" Burn said.

"You morons created a device that could transport anything into alternate realities, but rather than report your invention so that it could be used for mankind's benefit, you came to this place, without saying anything to your superiors." Scorch said. "That qualifies as absent without leave."

"Well, when you put it like that." Grant said.

"You are coming with us, Destro." Scorch said.

"Hey, we're Burn Squad now." Burn shouted. "We changed our name."

"On whose authority?" Scorch asked.

"Mine!" Burn said. "I was put in this position by Matt, who was elected leader by team RWBY." He gestured to Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

"You let a bunch of teenage girls determine who is squad leader?" Scorch asked.

"Sir." Said another Spartan in similar armor to Scorch, minus the visor color. "These aren't regular teenagers, their-"

"Did I ask you to provide me with information about them soldier?" Scorch asked menacingly.

"No sir." The Spartan replied as he stepped back.

"You too Jack?" Burn shouted. "Why are you still working with him? He's a jerk!"

"He's an actually competent solider, unlike you four." Jack replied.

"And, who's this guy?" Yang asked.

"That would be Jack." Rico said. "Burn Squad, or as they used to be called Destro's, former commanding officer. He started serving under Scorch after having enough of them."

"It appears you brought your A.I. with you." Scorch said. "Then we can add theft of military hardware to your charges."

"Hey, it's not theft if I went willingly." Rico said. "Besides, I was assigned to these guys."

"Now, you're being reassigned." Scorch said. "Courtesy of 'undid-iridium'."

Rico's Holographic form flickered a moment before returning to normal.

"Hello Spartan Scorch, how may I be of assistance?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"What did you do to him?" Burn asked, pointing his SAW.

"Raising a gun against a fellow Spartan/ superior officer. Another in a long list of offenses." Scorch said. "And for you're information, Your A.I is know back under UNSC control."

Rico's avatar disappeared and reappeared next to Scorch.

"Fire Team Destro." Rico said. "I suggest you give up. Logic dictates that you have a .15% chance of victory against Spartan Scorch and his men, even with the aid of teams RWBY and JNPR."

"Look here, dirt bag." Yang said as she walked up to Scorch. "I know you're mad at Burn and his buddies, but we need their help finding my si-"

Yang was cut off by a swift punch to the throat, causing her to gag. Before anyone could blink, she was kicked in the face and sent flying back to her teammates, unconscious.

"Civilian interference will not be tolerated." Scorch said.

Blake and Weiss unsheathed their weapons, as did everyone else.

"Raising arms against the military." Scorch said. "Subdue them."

"Sir, the objective was to retrieve Destro, not attack Internet show characters." Jack said.

"I gave you an order, soldier, now follow it." Scorch snapped.

Jack sighed as he pulled out a grenade and threw it at the group. A loud bang and some smoke followed. Scorch motioned two fingers forward, and the ODSTs moved in. Blinded and disoriented, they didn't stand a chance. When the smoke cleared, Blake, Weiss, JNPR, and Burn Squad were all on the ground, guns pointed to their heads.

"Scorch, let us go." Burn shouted. "There's a hostage crisis and we need to get there before-"

"We, don't need to do anything." Scorch said. "Our objective was to retrieve you and return to the UNSC for your court marshal. Be happy I don't bring your friends with and throw them in the brig for defying me."

"This girl's life is at stake." Burn said.

"Then let this world's authorities handle it. This doesn't concern either the UNSC or ONI." Scorch said. "Program, engage Destro's armor lock."

"Understood." Rico said.

Burn grunted slightly as he felt his armor lock up, preventing any movement. Despite the weight of their armor, the ODSTs were still able to drag them away. Scorch signaled the ODSTs to release the hunters/huntresses.

"Interfere again, and you're punishment will be much worse." Scorch said as he walked away, leaving them to catch their breath.

* * *

Later...

Burn didn't know when, but sometime during their capture he passed out. He awoke a little later to find themselves in a metallic room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Grant said. "Now answer me this, if we built the teleporter in our base, then how the F#$%k did they get A F%#$KING MAMMOTH THROUGH?!"

Indeed they were locked up inside of a mammoth. Burn looked around as saw a few ODSTs wandering about. As he further observed his surroundings, he noticed that he was inside a built in containment unit. He felt his hand's cuffed behind his back and struggled to break out of them.

"Don't bother." Hicks said. "Matt already broke his, and Rico locked his armor up."

"YOU HEAR ME WARDEN! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" Matt screamed. "YOU'LL NEVER HOLD ME, I'M TO MUCH CRAZY FOR YOU B $HES!"

"Would you shut up already?"

The four turned to see Jack at the door.

"You're even more annoying then you were during basic." He said.

"Jack, you have to set us free." Burn said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Ruby's in trouble."

"Wait, Ruby Rose?"

"Yeah, she was captured by an evil version of herself from an alternate dimension and now she's locked up somewhere. We were about to find out when you showed up and threw us in the slammer."

Jack stood there, thinking for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure she can handle herself." He said before walking away.

"Jack, you D $#K!" Hicks shouted.

* * *

On top the Mammoth...

Jack stood next to Scorch, watching as they ran over trees, and any Grimm unfortunate enough to cross their path. The gunmen on the sides shot any that attempted to attack them.

"Sir, was it really necessary to attack the others?" He asked, referring to RWBY and JNPR.

"They were interfering in a UNSC operation." He replied. "They deserved what happened."

"From what information I could gather from Destro, they were trying to save Ruby Rose, the leader of those kids." Jack said.

"And this concern's me, how?" Scorch asked.

"Shouldn't we provide some kind of assistance?"

"No."

"But sir-"

"Our objective is Destro, nothing else. Let this world burn in hell I don't give a d #$n."

Jack sighed.

"How long till we reach ground zero?" Scorch asked, referring to the area they arrived at when the went through the portal.

"About a half-hour sir." Jack replied.

"Are our tech guys ready on the other side?"

"They'll open the portal on you're signal."

"Good. Order the rest of the men topside so we can keep those 'things' at bay."

"Shouldn't we have them watch Destro?"

"They're nothing but a bunch of morons. And if Burn is leading them, they're even worse off than before."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Guys."

Burn looked to see Rico's avatar in the room.

"What do you want, traitor?" Hicks asked.

"They used some kind of override on me." He said. "But I purged it from my system, but they don't know that."

"Great, so unlock Matt, and open the door so we can get out of here." Grant said.

"I don't have any control over the containment unit." he said as he unlocked Matt's armor and disabled the handcuffs. "You'll have to find a different way out."

"I've got one."

Burn cocked back his fist, ready to strike. His wrist gauntlet shifted till it assumed a familiar shape.

"Isn't that Yang's?" Hicks asked.

"Nope." Burn said as he punched through the door. "I found the schematics to Ember Celia, built my own version, and integrated it into my armor incase something like this happens."

"Think she'll be mad?" Grant asked.

"Well, I did use some fire dust to blow her dresser to get it."

* * *

Beacon...

"BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

"But I'm sure she'll forget all about it by the time we get out of here."

"Hopefully." Grant said.

"Hey, lets raid their armory." Matt said.

* * *

One armory raid later...

"There's a warthog and a mongoose preparied to go. I'll open the doors, and you guys drive as quickly as possible." Rico said.

"Yeah, I'm driving the hog." Grant said.

"Shotgun!" Burn exclaimed.

"Gunner." Matt shouted.

"I'm not driving the mongoose." Hicks said.

"Would you rather Burn drive it and somehow kill us?" Grant asked.

Before Hicks could reply, a bullet went past his head.

"They're escaping!" An ODST said. "Lockdown the Mam-"

He was knocked unconscious by Jack. The SPARTAN pulled out his battle rifle and hit a few ODSTs in the knee and shoulder.

"GO, I'LL COVER YOU!" Jack said. "And Burn, say hi to Ruby for me."

Burn nodded to him. Rico then opened the doors, and Burn Squad shot out. Jack ducked as more ODSTs started firing at him. As soon as he was sure Burn and his friends were far enough, he dropped his gun, raised his hands in the air, and slowly walked over to his former comrades.

"I give." He simply said.

* * *

Later...

The ODST's nudged Jack into the control room.

"Sir, Jack was aiding in Destro's esca-" The ODST paused, noticing the lack of Scorch in the room. "Where is he?"

 _"Thank you, Spartan Jack._ " He said over the radio.

Jack stood there, clenching his fist.

"You knew." He said. "You knew they would escape, that I would help them."

" _Exactly."_ Scorch replied. " _And now, I have an excuse to kill them."_

"ONI's not gonna be happy when they find out you orchestrated this." Jack said.

 _"Dead men don't tell tales, Jack."_

The lights went red suddenly.

"Oh, son of a bi-"

The mammoth then burst into flames, leaving nothing but a smoldering wreck behind.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 9.**

 **"People still read this s $#t?"**

 **Apparently. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	10. Infiltration

**Well, here's chapter 10.**

 **"STOP WASTING YOUR TIME AND READ SOMETHING BETTER!"**

 **Though it was harsh, Deadpool has a point. There's hundreds of better fics than mine. I'm just a newb here. Go read a professional's work. Like 'Weiss Reacts' or 'React, Watch, Believe, Yikes' or even 'MLT VRS' (unless you have a burning hatred of Mary Sues/ Gary Stues, in which case, don't) A majority of the stuff on this site is probably better written than my works.**

 **Anyway, before we begin, I would like to say a few things, first off about Yang's loss in the last chapter. She lost because she wasn't ready. Had she been prepared, Scorch would have been wrecked.**

 **"Yeah, so those of you who were b #$in about it, you can stop now."**

 **Second, about the writing challenge I posted in the final chapter of 'Destro and RWBY', I'm going to post a compilation of those works. The challenge is still up if anyone is interested, and if you want to you're fic posted in the compilation, just PM it to me. If not, you can post it yourself. And remember, these short stories can be either cannon or non-cannon to RWBY and Burn Squad if that's what you wish, so you can have as much freedom writing it as possible. I'll look forward to reading your entries.**

 **"Why would anyone write about something you made?"**

 **Because during days where I'm not posting a new chapter to this series, people can satisfy themselves by writing a 'Burn Squad' fic of their own. Besides, I'm curious to see someone else's take on these guys.**

 **By now you're probably tired of reading this, so I'll start the fic.**

* * *

1hour before Burn Squad's escape...

Yang groaned as she got up. She rubbed her throat as she opened her eyes.

"You're awake." Weiss said.

"Remind me to punch that guys d #$k really hard next time I see him." Yang said, groaning in pain slightly. "That was a cheap shot."

"You can complain later, first we have to save your sister." Blake said.

"Right, lets go." Yang said.

"We're already there." Weiss said.

Yang looked around and finally noticed she was onboard an VTOL. She saw Weiss had Crescent Rose strapped to her back.

"Wait." She started to say. "Why did you guys bring me with while I was unconscious rather than wait for me to wake up and then come here?"

"It would take to long." Weiss replied. "Besides, you weren't hurt that bad."

"Where's JNPR?"

"Looking for Burn Squad."

"Well then, Ruby's not gonna save herself."

* * *

The remains of Team RWBY overlooked their target from atop a shipping container. The warehouse was a covered in rust and looked on the verge of falling apart.

"Isn't this a bit cliché?" Yang asked. "Bad guys always have a hideout in a warehouse."

"At least the ones on TV have a better looking warehouse." Weiss replied. "This place is a dump."

"It only looks that way on the outside." Blake said. "It's probably better looking on the inside."

She suddenly ducked down after hearing a crash. She looked and head to find two men in white and blue suits arguing over a box.

"Those kinda remind me of that Junior guy's goons." Yang said.

"Who?"

"Some guy I fought with Ruby when we found Hicks." ( **AN: The events portrayed in the trailer and non-cannon to the RWBY and Burn Squad universe. So, Yang had no knowledge of Junior until 'Destro and RWBY'.** )

The two guards stopped arguing and picked up the box, carrying it inside.

"Should we follow them?" Yang asked, turning to Blake, only to find her teammate missing. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Once inside, the huntresses saw a high tech room, with a staircase that continuously led downwards. All around were crates filled with weapons. A pile of dismembered robots lay in one corner.

"Looks like these guys are building an army." Blake said.

"Interesting theory, cat."

Before any of them could react, an orange blur flew past them, and the pillar they were hiding on collapsed, sending them to the ground. When the got up to face their attacker, they were greeted with a strange sight.

A second Blake Belladonna stood before them. She had orange where the original had black, her hair was a mess, and she had a dog tail behind her.

"Did we get new meatbags, Blakey?"

A second Weiss Schnee stepped out of the darkness. She had pink in place of white, pigtails, and a wide cheshire grin filled with sharp teeth. She held two small chainsaws in her hands. Her eye twitched every once in a while.

"Yeah, partner." The orange Blake replied. "We got more 'goody two-shoe' versions of us."

"Oh, goody." The pink Weiss said, chuckling slightly. "More victims to eviscerate." Her chuckle slowly grew into a maniacal laugh.

"Come now girls, this hardly seems fair."

The aqua Ruby and green Yang walked to the edge of the balcony above, looking down on Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Our team is complete, but their missing heir 'fearless leader'." 'Ruby' said.

"Where is she?" Yang said, readying her gauntlets.

The aqua colored girl jumped down with her sister, joining her teammates.

"I don't know girls, should we give their 'me' back?" She asked.

"Do it!" pink Weiss said. "I want them all together when I chop off their heads. It'll be more fun that way."

"It doesn't make a difference." orange Blake said. "I'll still rip their throats out."

"As long as I have skull to break, I don't care." green Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

"I guess, we can give them a fighting chance before we kick their a#$ es." aqua Ruby said.

She snapped her fingers and two guards came in, dragging Ruby with them. The red hooded girl appeared bruised slightly. She lifted her head. Her eyes widened when she saw her teammates.

"Guys!" She exclaimed.

The guards tossed her towards them. Yang hugged Ruby when she was close enough.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Yang sad.

"Ugh, this is so sappy." green Yang moaned.

The blonde ignored her counterpart. All that mattered was that her little sister was ok. Weiss grabbed Crescent Rose and handed it to Ruby.

"I believe this is yours." She said.

"My precious!" Ruby snatched her weapon from Weiss's hands and began hugging it.

"Hah, that thing is nothing' but a piece of junk." aqua Ruby said. "What I have is so much better."

Ruby glared at her evil twin angrily. She unfolded her weapon in scythe mode and proceeded to spin it around a few times before slamming it into the ground. Then she pulled it out and assumed a combat stance.

"Big deal." The evil girl said. "I can do that to."

She pulled out a metallic rectangle shaped object, not unlike Crescent Rose in its storage form. It then began to shift around, growing in size until it assumed the shape of a giant, twin bladed axe.

"I call it, Teal Ripper." She said. "And I can't wait to use it on you meat sacks."

* * *

1/2 hour after Burn Squad's escape...

"Hey, have you guys ever noticed we seem kinda like the Reds and Blues?" Grant asked.

"No." Burn said. "They're moronic soldiers. We're idiotic super soldiers. Learn the difference."

"Oh, so just because we're super soldiers, it makes us different from them?"

Burn paused, contemplating.

"Now that I think about it, we actually are kinda like them." He said. "Except that we aren't on opposing tea- LOOK OUT!"

Grant slammed on the brakes. The warthog pulled to a stop, its hooks inches away from impaling Jaune. The blonde knight was still screaming.

"Jaune, are you alright?!" Pyrrah asked. Ren and Nora looked over her shoulder, concerned.

Jaune stopped screaming and looked at her.

"I'm good." He said. "I'm just gonna take a nap." He then fell backwards, unconscious.

"Pansy." Hicks said from behind the warthog.

"You do realize he can still kick your a# , right?" Burn asked.

"Oh, I know." Hicks said. "Which is why I'm saying it now, when he's unconscious."

"I don't think Pyrrah will appreciate you calling her man a pansy." Matt said.

"What?" Pyrrah asked, hearing her name.

"Nothing." Rico said. "Why are you guys here?"

"We're the rescue mission!" Nora said. "Wait, didn't you get turned into a bad guy?"

"I fixed that." Rico replied.

"Where's Yang, Weiss, and Blake?" Burn asked.

"They went on ahead to find Ruby." Ren replied.

"What?!" Burn shouted. "They went with out us?! That's just rude!"

"Well, if you help us get Jaune up and about, you might be there before they finish." Pyrrah said.

* * *

Later...

Burn Squad and JNPR overlooked the warehouse.

"It's always a warehouse." Hicks said. "Why is it never a condo, or a gas station?"

"Right, lets move in." Pyrrah said, slightly frustrating Jaune for stealing his thunder.

"Wait!"

Both teams turned to see a girl in red clothes behind them.

"Hey, you're one of those chicks who helps Junior!" Burn said, recognizing her from the yellow trailer.

"I'm Miltiades." She said. "Don't go in there. Those evil RWBY people are waiting with a lot of guards."

"Why should we believe you, you work for Junior." Hicks said. "And last we saw him, he was trying to kill us."

"Some guy in white armor killed Junior, and made everyone follow his orders." Miltiades said. "He had us do horrible things, things that even Junior wouldn't make us do. My sister got fed up with it. But when she tried to run, the pink one caught her and." Miltiades hesitated, tears slightly welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Burn said. "I didn't know that you had to deal with that."

"Just stop them." The red girl said. "Stop them before they hurt anyone else."

* * *

Team JNPR slowly walked through the door, with Burn following behind them. The room appeared to be pitch black.

"Ok, I just know any minute the lights are going to turn on and we'll be surrounded by guys with guns." Burn said. No sooner than he said it, the lights did indeed turn on, revealing multiple guards aiming weapons as them.

Team RWBY sat tied up in the center of the room, surrounded by their evil counterparts. They were bruised in some places and bleeding in others.

"And you call yourselves huntresses." The evil Ruby said, backhanding her counterpart. "You're all worthless! If this is the best this world has to offer, then it'll go down faster than they did."

The guards readied their weapons.

"Oh, another Jaune." pink Weiss said. "I remember how the Jaune of my world always asked me out on a date. The look of terror and rejection in his eyes when I tore out his organs made it even more enjoyable. Hopefully dismembering you will be just as satisfying."

"Guys, their semblances are different than ours." Ruby said. "Evil me teleports, evil Yang gets monster strength when she glows green, pinkie can make weapons out of thin air, and fido gets more best like the more she fights."

"Aw, you ruined the surprise." evil Ruby said. "Oh well, still gonna kill them." She put her finger on her chin for a moment. "On second thought, let the guns take care of them." She motioned for her teammates to follow her as she jumped onto the balcony.

The guards slowly closed in. JNPR had their weapons raised, but Burn remained still.

"Ok, before you shoot me, let a guy give his last words." He said. "Let me ask you, what kind of animal has tusk?"

The guards all looked at each other, slightly confused.

"What, like a walrus?" One asked.

"No, I think he means an elephant."

"What about a boar?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a war-"

The last thug's sentence was cut off when Matt, Hicks, and Grant burst through the wall on their warthog.

"Hola, como es tas?" Matt said.

"What the f$ #k did you say?" Hicks asked.

"Juno se pa." Matt replied before firing the turret.

A few goons were gunned down, but some managed to duck in cover. As Matt kept firing at the guards, Burn went over and cut RWBY loose. He was meet with a punch to the face, courtesy of Yang.

"That, was fore blowing my dresser up." She said.

Burn couldn't retort, as he was to busy dodging bullets. He ducked behind the warthog and would occasionally fire a few shots from his battle rifle.

"Where's the car from?" Ruby asked.

"Just a little something we borrowed from Scorch and his pals." Burn replied. "I see you've made some friends while we were away."

As the three teams fought off the many guards, the evil RWBY watched from above.

"Huh, not bad." R2 (Evil RWBY will now have their first initial and the number 2 in order to differentiate them from their original counterparts)

"When can we join in yet?" W2 asked. " I really want to use their intestines as dorm decorations when we get back home."

"Not yet." R2 replied. "The boss wants to make a dramatic reveal first, then finish them off."

"Where is he anyway?" Y2 asked.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

RWBY 2 (new nickname) looked behind them and grinned.

"CEASE FIRE!" B2 barked. ( **Get it, cause she's a dog. "Boo." Shut up, your puns are just as bad.** )

All the guards did so immediately, leaving the three teams confused.

"Well, well, well." Said the new voice which sounded suspiciously familiar. "It has been a while, Burn."

A Spartan walked up to the front of RWBY 2. His armor was white with specks of blue here and there. His visor was an oceanic blue. A rail gun rested on his back, waiting to be used.

"Wait, why does this guy sound like you?" Ruby asked Burn.

"Because." He replied.

"He is me."

* * *

 **DUN, DUUN, DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

 **"Oh great, two of them."**

 **What is this 'Other Burn's' objectives, what is his connection with the Burn we all know and love, and why is he working with RWBY 2?**

 **Find out, next time!**


	11. Extermination

**Hi everyone, hope you're all enjoying the fic so far.**

 **"It sucks."**

 **Yeah, it does.**

 **"I think everyone who reads this s #$ is crazier than I am."**

 **Probably. Anyway, Search and Destroy is coming to an end. You've all figured out the search part, but now, unfortunately, its time for the destroying.**

 **"But blowing S # up is fun."**

 **Not this time.**

* * *

"Ok, I'm only going to ask this once. Who the f$ # is this guy and how do you know him?" Yang asked.

Teams RWBY and JNPR stared at Burn as he aimed his rifle towards the white and blue Spartan.

"Oh, right." Burn said. "Guys, meet Freeze. He's me, from an alternate universe."

"Oh, you mean you just now told them about me?!" Freeze said. "I'm hurt Burn, truly. You didn't tell your new buddies about you and your squad's first encounter with another dimension?"

"I thought we were your first encounter." Jaune said.

"No, you're our third." Grant said.

"What was the second?" Ruby asked.

"Some things are left unsaid Ruby." Burn said with a slight whimper.

"Anyway." Rico interrupted. "Freeze came into our universe while escaping his, having caused a massive amount of chaos there and killing his version of Destro. He started planning to instill anarchy in our world, but we were in his way. He kicked our a #es for the most part, but Burn got a lucky shot on the device that brought him to our world, sending him somewhere else in the multiverse."

"And do you know where I ended up?" Freeze asked. "In the Call of Duty newb-verse! That was one of the worst forms of torment I have ever endured. Do you have any idea what its like to be T-bagged, hit with rocket launchers on a daily basis, stabbed in the back after waking up from a quick nap, or having an airstrike called on you? DO YOU?!"

Freeze clenched his fist, drawing a small amount of blood.

"But, I managed to fix my transporter with the little materials I had, and it took me to them." The white and blue Spartan gestured to the evil RWBY. " And they have the same plan as I do."

"To create a world where the strong triumph over the weak and pathetic." Ruby 2 said.

"A world where everyone can let their inner monster run lose." Blake 2 said.

"A world filled with glorious blood and chaos." Weiss 2 said.

"A world where all that matters is beating your foe's skull into the ground." Yang 2 said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Sound's beautiful, doesn't it?" Freeze asked. "After 'fixing up' their world, we came into this one. And it happened to be a happy coincidence that you were here as well, Burn. Now, I can return the pain you inflicted on me."

"You'll have to get past us first." Ruby said, readying Crescent Rose. "We won't let you do to out world what you did to yours."

"Ladies." Freeze said. "Don't you think its time to introduce them to our new 'friend'?"

RWBY 2 smiled with evil glee as he said that. The white and blue Spartan snapped his fingers, and a red and grey blur slammed down in front of our heroes. When the dust settled, a familiar face was standing there.

"Penny?" Ruby asked.

The female android remained silent, staring at them with evil red eyes. In fact, everything that was once green on her body was now red. Dozens of floating swords popped out of her back.

"Target acquired." Penny said with no emotion whatsoever. "Exterminate, EXTERMINATE!"

A huge beam of red energy burst forward, hitting the warthog with extreme force. The vehicle then went up in flames, the shockwave of the explosion knocking everyone back. As RWBY and JNPR recovered, Penny jumped towards them.

"Exterminate." She repeated as her swords flew forward. The teams of huntsman and huntresses were forced onto the defensive, dodging and blocking every attack. Matt, Grant, and Hicks got up to see their mentors battling the android.

"We got to help them." Matt said when he was suddenly hit by an invisible force, knocking him into his teammates. Then, Scorch materialized out of thin air, shotgun in hand. "Look, we have to help our friends. You can arrest us later."

"You're mistaken, El Mattador." Scorch said, chambering a shell. "I'm not here to arrest you anymore. I'm here to put you out of my misery."

* * *

Burn groggily opened his eyes as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. When his vision fully recovered, he noticed teams RWBY and JNPR battling Penny, and his teammates fighting Scorch.

"Hang on guys!" He said as he ran forward. Before he could take another step a spear lodged itself in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Weiss 2 asked. "We just want to play with you."

The other members of RWBY 2 stood behind her, ready for combat.

"Yeah Burn."

The Spartan looked behind to see his counterpart standing there, a dust rifle in one hand and a machete in another.

"Why would you want to leave?" He said. "It's been a while. We have some catching up to do."

Burn braced himself as they all lunged forward.

* * *

"Scorch, what are you doing?" Grant asked. "There are people in danger, we have to save them."

"They are irrelevant." He replied. "If they aren't strong enough, then they deserve death."

Scorch fired his gun, but Grant deflected it with his hard light shield. Matt jumped behind him, rocket launcher at the ready.

"ISHBA-"

Scorch kicked the suicide bomber in the side, sending him into a pile of crates.

"You were always worthless soldiers." Scorch said. "Out of every Spartan, you morons had the lowest scores in basic."

"We did poorly, I know." Grant said. "But we have our limits."

"WRONG!" Scorch said as he punched Grant and grabbed him by the throat. "You're a Spartan. **Death** is your only limit." He then threw the black and red Spartan to the side.

Hicks ran forward, screaming as he fired his assault rifle. Scorch's shields deflected most of the bullets, allowing him to get close enough to clothesline the yellow and maroon Spartan. He then placed his boot on Hicks' torso and aimed his shotgun at his face.

"Pathetic. He said. "How can you call yourselves Spartans. You would always goof off, always joke around, always waste time playing games or surfing the internet when you could have been improving, becoming the warriors you should have been. Jack was the only one among you who had true potential, but his friend ship with you softened him, forcing that spark to die down. I should have put an end to you all years ago. "

Scorch's finger tightened around the trigger as he prepared to fire.

"But I didn't." He said. "I was forced to let you all live because the UNSC needed all the help they could get, and ONI wanted Burn as their own personal lab rat. But, no one's here to save you morons now."

Before he could shoot, Scorch was hit in the gut by Nora, sending him flying through a wall. The pink bomber then switched her weapon into it's grenade launcher form, and fired repeatedly at him. She stopped once a cloud of smoke obscured her vision. Then se gave Hicks a hand up.

"That guys a jerk." She said.

"You have no idea." Hicks said.

Grant and Matt walked over to the duo. Grant raised his hand to say something, but was interrupted when a sword flew by, cutting his shoulder. They all turned to see Penny sending another wave of swords towards them, forcing them all to duck in cover.

"Rico, can't you hack her and make her stop?" Matt asked.

"Already tried. It's no good." The A.I. replied. "The program they used to do this is extremely effective, can't find a way past it unless I have enough time."

"And how long would that take?" Hicks asked.

"To you guys, an hour." Rico said.

Before anyone could reply, the thugs from earlier started firing at them again.

"Crap." Grant said. "We're gonna have to retreat, where's Burn?"

"On the roof." Rico said. "And he doesn't look to good. Get up there, quickly!"

* * *

On the roof...

Burn slid backwards, having received another brutal punch from Yang 2. He slowly got up. His visor was cracked slightly. Bullet holes riddled his armor. Blood seeped out of multiple cuts. Burn gave a deep breath as he struggled to breath. Pain, that's all he felt right now. Constant pain.

RWBY 2 circled him as Freeze walked up to him.

"Still as worthless as ever, I see." He said as he punched Burn in the stomach. "Did you really think that coming into an alternate universe and being taught by a group of huntresses in training would actually change that?! HA! Face it Burn. No matter what you do, no matter who you have as a mentor, no matter what weapons you use, you will never be the best or greatest."

Freeze shoved his machete into Burn's chest. The blade came out his back. A bit of blood dripped from the crimson Spartan's helmet.

"You'll just be a insignificant speck of dirt." Freeze whispered into his ear. "And nothing will change that."

The evil Spartan pulled the blade from his counterpart. Burn staggered backwards, clutching his wound. He stood silent for a moment. Then, he started to sob.

' _He's right.'_ Burn thought. ' _I never made any progression in my training. Matt and the others improved slightly, but I was always behind. It's true. I am a pathetic excuse of a soldier. I could never be like Sgt. Johnson, or the Master Chief, or Noble Six, or even you, dad. I'm sorry. I disappointed you and mom.'_

Freeze snapped his fingers, and Penny burst through the rooftop and landed next to him. Matt, Grant, Hicks, and the others arrived through the stairway.

"Finish him." Freeze said.

Penny's swords circled in front of her repeatedly, before she fired her laser.

"BURN!" Matt screamed.

The beam hit the crimson Spartan head on, sending him flying off into the distance. He soon became a crimson speck as he disappeared over the horizon.

"NOOO!" Matt shouted as he lunged forward, only to be held back by Yang and Hicks.

"We can't help him!" Grant shouted. "We have to get to RWBY's airship!"

"LET ME GO!" Matt said. "I'LL TEAR THEM APART!"

He kept screaming like that when they ran out the door, dodging lasers and bullets alike. He screamed when they threw him on the airship and took off. Then when they were far enough away, he threw his helmet to the ground, reveling his pale skin and red hair. Freckles covered his face. His blue eyes leaked tears. That's all he did through the entire flight. El Mattador de crazy, the psychotic, cheerful suicide bomber that couldn't die, cried.

* * *

 **"Did that just f#$ ing happen?"**

 **Yes, yes it did.**

 **"WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-"**

 **It's not done yet.**

* * *

Miltiades watched as the group from before fled in their ship.

"What'ch ya' doin' Milly?"

She turned around to see Weiss 2 standing there, a horrific grin on her face.

"I-I was making sure that they didn't call for reinforcements." She replied nervously.

"Really?" Weiss asked. "Because when we found you talking to them on the security cameras, it looked like you were trying to help them."

The pink girl held her hands out. Two curved blades appeared in each one.

"I think Freeze was happy you did that." She said. "So happy, he said you and I can have 'play time'."

Miltiades looked on in horror as Weiss approached her, a maniacal giggle escaping her lips as she walked forward.

* * *

 **"Now you're killing the other twin?! What the f#$ is wrong with you?!"**

 **Well, its what the reader least expected to happen.**

 **"You killed off the main character!"**

 **Burn isn't the main character, Burn squad and RWBY are.**

 **"But you still killed him!"**

 **Like it or hate it? Leave your comments and I'll see you guys in Volume 4: Broken**


	12. Dealing with loss

Unknown base...

Cinder Fall was having a irritating day. First, a few White Fang soldiers questioned her leadership and attempted a revolt, which she quelled effortlessly, but was annoying none the less. Then, her weapons shipment was confiscated by the authorities, further irritating her. And now, her subordinate Roman Torchwick, one of the most insubordinate people she had to work with, called her to request a meeting, not specifying the details. While Torchwick was somewhat useful, she preferred it if her 'associates' didn't order her to see them as if they were the ones in power, not her.

' _This had better not be a waste of my time._ ' She thought as the doors opened and a beaver faunus walked in.

"Torchwick is here." The guard said. "And he bought some friends."

Cinder walked out to see Roman standing there with a man in blue and white armor and five girls.

"Cinder!" The man said. "Torchwick and I were just talking about you. How's it going?"

"Who are you and what is your purpose coming here?" She asked.

"Straight to the point, alrighty then." The man said, getting up. "Name's Freeze. Yes I know, its ridiculous, but my parents were drunk when they decided to name me. Anyway, I'm here to offer my services to your cause."

"And what do you know of my cause?" Cinder asked.

"I know that you want the kingdoms out of commission." He replied. "And how you want to create a world where the only thing that matters to people, is 'natural selection'. I don't have to look at any files or secret computer crap to know. I can see it in your eyes. You want to create a world where the only power that matters, is the power to survive, and to outlast those weaker than you, like the people who run the government."

"And why would you help me?" She asked.

"Always with the questions, this one." Freeze mumbled. "Because I want it to. A world like the one you envision, is the perfect kind of world. A world where morality and social standings are irrelevant. With my help, we can make this dream a reality. The world will be as it should, with those fit to survive being the only ones left, and our weaker counterparts are left behind to rot. So, what do you say?"

Freeze outstretched his hand. Cinder just stared at it for a moment, before accepting it.

"Alright." She said. "Show me what you'll be bringing to the table."

Freeze snapped his fingers, and one of the girls, with orange hair and red eyes, walked over.

"This, is Penny." He said. "The first synthetic being capable of generating an aura. Originally, she belonged to the Atlas military. But, with a bit of tinkering, she was reprogrammed to suit our purposes."

"Using Ironwood's greatest achievement against him." Cinder said. "Impressive."

"And this." He said, gesturing towards the other four girls. "Is team RWBY. They're a group of people who share similar goals to ours from an alternate universe. Don't let their appearance fool you. They're the most ruthless killers of their world."

"You can traverse alternate dimensions?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Where do you think I come from?" Freeze asked sarcastically. "But wait, there's more!"

He snapped is fingers and a man in a white and blue suit walked in, holding a strange weapon. Freeze snatched it out of his hands and presented it to Cinder.

"This." He said. "Is the new and improved dust rifle. I ran some test using plasma energy and different types of dust crystals. And then, I got this."

He readied the rifle, aiming it at the man from before. Before he could protest, a blast of white energy hit him, causing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"And that's just from a white crystal." Freeze said. "Imagine what the other combos would be like."

"So boss." Roman said, remaining silent up until this point. "What do you think?"

Cinder stared at them, a smirk forming on her lips.

"And I thought I was having a bad day." She said. "Roman, I'll forgive you for requesting my presence, but from now on, I tell you when we are to have a meeting."

The thief just rolled his eyes.

"As for you." She gestured towards Freeze. "How many of these can you provide me with?"

"Give it a week, and I'll have all the currently produced models sent to this location." He replied. "But, I'm gonna need more man power if you want enough for everyone."

"You leave that to me." Cinder said. "Something tells me that this is the start of a beautiful partnership."

* * *

 **Volume 4: Broken**

* * *

Beacon Academy...

"BLASPHMEY!"

"Sorry Rubes, but it is what it is."

Hicks and Ruby were currently sitting at a lunch room table, bickering.

"Strawberry chocolate chip cookies are the greatest treats in existence!" Ruby said.

"You're right." Hicks said. "Oh wait, that's Twinkies, not strawberry cookies."

"Just because it's a sponge cake with a cream filling, doesn't mean its better than a cookie. Respect the classics."

"Face it Ruby, the time of cookies is over. The age of Twinkies has begun."

Before the fight could continue, Matt walked past them.

"Hey Matt, back me up here." Hicks said.

But he ignored his teammate.

"Dude, are you listening to me?" Hicks asked.

"Shut up." Matt replied, not even bothering to look back. He walked past Velvet, brushing his shoulder against hers.

"Watch where you're going, moron." She yelled.

The Spartan didn't acknowledge her.

"What's his problem?" The rabbit faunus asked.

"He's been that way since Burn." Ruby said. "He keeps gathering old weapon parts and stays in Burn's old workshop, not even bothering to talk to everyone."

"He even ignores Nora." Hicks said. "And those two usually love to cause mayhem or get into some weird contest of some sort."

"I get that he lost his best friend." Velvet said. "But he doesn't have to be such a d $#h about it."

"Matt and Burn weren't just best friends." Rico said, appearing next to Hicks. "They were practically brothers. They grew up together, both raised by ONI."

"Burn told me he lived with them because he was the child of some Spartan IIIs." Ruby said. "But what about Matt?"

"When Matt was a kid, his home colony was attacked by the Covenant, and he was abducted by Grunts." Rico said. "They were looking for a way to survive their own explosions, since they have been known to attach plasma grenades onto themselves and run at the enemy. So, they experimented on him. They succeeded, but Matt had to go through dozens of painful procedures, each one tested to see how much he could take. When the UNSC attacked that research facility, all data on that project was lost, leaving Matt the only thing they had left. So, ONI took him in to make sure the Covenant wouldn't be able to recreate their experiments, and to see if they could apply it to their forces. They weren't able to, by the way. Anyway, through out the rest of his child hood, Matt was anti-social, depressed, and aggressive towards other people, having to deal with the mental pain he went through. And then, he meet Burn. Burn saw Matt was in pain, but helped him out. He taught him, that while he was still scarred, he didn't have to let it bother him. Burn helped Matt become the fun, crazy, suicide bombing soldier we all know today."

"But, if Burn taught him to do that." Ruby started. "Why is he getting all depressed now? I mean sure, his friend is dead, but shouldn't he still be, him?"

"When they were growing up, Burn was the only family Matt had." Rico said. "But, after losing that, he starting to revert to his younger self, filled with pain and hate."

"Shouldn't we talk to him?" Hicks asked. "Try to help bring him back to his old self?"

"I doubt there's anything we can do." Rico replied. "Burn was the only one who knew Matt enough to help. With out him, the Matt we all know might as well be dead too."

* * *

Beacon Forgery...

Matt placed the welding torch to the side as he observed the weapon he was building. After looking at it, he placed the welding torch on it once again, sending a few sparks flying. Nora walked in and peaked over his shoulder.

"Whatch'ya working on?" She asked.

"Get lost." Matt replied coldly.

"Matt, don't be like that." Nora said. "Cheer up."

"Cheer up?!" Matt asked. "How can I cheer up when those scumbags took away the only family I had left, the only person on this worthless team who I considered a brother? How can I 'cheer up' after all that, how?!"

"I was just trying to help." Nora whimpered.

"GET OUT!" Matt screamed.

Nora just stared at him, a pained look on her face. Then she turned to walk away.

"I'm your friend, Matt." She said. "Me, Weiss, Jaune, Hicks, we all are. And we're here if you need help."

The pink girl then walked away. Matt gazed over his shoulder once she left, and then went back to work.

"I don't need you're help." Matt muttered. "I just need to send those dirt bags to hell."

* * *

 **Well, now you know Matt's origin story.**

 **"This chapter seemed kinda dark, dude."**

 **Well, what did you expect, one of the protagonist just died.**

 **"R.I.P Burn, you may have been an annoying moron, but you were OUR annoying moron."**

 **Well said. Tune in next time.**

 **P.S. If you're wondering about Ruby and Burn talking about his parents, look at the final chapter of 'Destro and RWBY'.**


	13. Survivor

**A few things. First off, the Yang vs Tifa Death Battle was AWESOME!**

 **"Speak for yourself, I lost 50 bucks on that fight!"**

 **Never, EVER, bet against Yang Xiao Long. And secondly, RWBY volume 3 premiers tomorrow!**

 **"I sense that people are going to ship Winter and Crow."**

 **But it looks like they hate each other.**

 **"The same can be said with Han Solo and Leia, and yet, they got married and had a few kids."**

 **But Disney severed the expanded universe for Star Wars, so that didn't happen.**

 **"F$ # YOU DISNEY!"**

 **While were on the subject, the new force awakens trailer was amazing. For those of you who are Star Wars fans, go watch it NOW!**

 **"Wrap it up already."**

 **Right, now on to the next chapter of RWBY and-**

 **"DERP!"**

 **Oh come on, not again! I thought we got rid of them all.**

 **"You just had to make 'Derpy Weiss' didn't you?"**

 **You guys read while we deal with this.**

* * *

"Hey Matt."

The albino Spartan didn't even glance in the A.I.'s direction.

"If you're trying to get me to stop, don't bother." He said.

"Actually," Rico started. "There's a UNSC signal approaching the academy."

Matt stopped and turned towards the A.I.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Sadly, it isn't Burn." Rico replied, answering the unspoken question. "But it is an old friend."

* * *

Entrance to Beacon...

"JACK?!"

The black Spartan stood there, staring at his comrades.

"Yo." He simply said, waving his hand.

"You're one of the guys who attacked us!" Weiss said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. No hard feelings?"

He outstretched his hand. Yang then walked up to him and made a move to grab it, only to pull it back and deliver a kick to the groin.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Jack whimpered. "Oh, looks like you got Ruby back."

"Uh, hi." Ruby said. "Who is this?"

"Just a guy who was our friend,, then our enemy, and now he's our friend again." Hicks replied.

"Does that mean he is going to be our enemy again?" Nora asked.

"I, can't really answer that." Jack replied. "I mean, I could get tricked, or possessed, or placed under mind control in the future. But for now, I'm on your side."

"I've got my eye on you." Weiss said menacingly.

"Wait a minute, where's Burn?" Jack asked. " I thought we could catch up on stuff, with the old gang being together again."

"Yeah, about that." Hicks started to say.

* * *

A bit of explaining later...

"So let me get this straight." Jack started. "Penny, who is a robot, got reprogrammed by and evil version of RWBY, led by Burn's evil twin, who is plotting global anarchy, and now, Burn is dead?!"

"That sums it up." Grant replied.

Jack stood there for a moment, taking the information in.

"How's Matt taking it?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

Everyone turns to see Matt standing in the doorway.

"And I don't need your sympathy. Nor do we need your help. This concern's Burn Squad, not you."

"But I was your former leader." Jack protested.

"No, you were Destro's former leader." Matt replied. "Burn was our former leader, and now I'm in charge."

"Says who?" Hicks asked.

"Says RWBY." Matt said. "They put me in charge before I gave leadership to Burn, and now, I'm in charge once again. Is that a problem?"

"Look Matt, you're stressed out." Grant said. "Maybe you should take a bre-."

He was interrupted when two blades came out of Matt's left wrist. The black and red Spartan took a few steps back as the suicide bomber glared at him menacingly.

"I'll take a break after I get payback." Matt hissed. "Now, let's go."

"Where?" Hicks asked.

"Patrol the city." Matt replied. "Scour every inch until we find where they're hiding. And we aren't going to stop until we do. Is that clear?"

"But." Hicks was cut off when the wrist blade was pointed towards his throat.

"Is, that, CLEAR?" Matt asked.

"Yes, sir." Hicks whimpered.

"Good, now move."

Hicks looked towards Grant, who stared back. Then they started walking towards the landing bay.

"Why don't we come with yo-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Ruby backed away as Matt stared her down. Then, he turned to follow his squad mates.

' _They'll pay._ ' He thought. ' _They, will, pay._ '

* * *

 **"Woah, the disrespect is real."**

 **Matt is walking down a dark path. Will he be able to come back?**

 **"On the bright side, Jack is back."**

 **True, but Matt just brushed him off, along with the rest of team RWBY.**

 **"So, you took the only other funny character of the series, and turned him into a D-bag? There's probably gonna be some hate for that."**

 **Should Matt recover and be himself again, should I bring back Burn, should I nuke Canada?**

 **"Why Canada?"**

 **I have no idea. Anyway, see you next ti-.**

 **"DERP!"**

 **"MOTHER FU-"**


	14. A helping hand

"Something needs to be done about Matt."

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in a circle. Both groups had concerned looks on their faces.

"He's really starting to turn into a jerk." Yang said.

"If he keeps this up, he's gonna get hurt." Blake said. "Or worse."

"Matt's just going through a hard time." Pyrrah said. "He needs help."

"How can we help if he keeps pushing everyone away?" Weiss asked.

"You guys just let me take care of that."

The two teams turned to see Jack standing in the hallway.

"I don't think I can fix things completely, but I can at least help a little." he said.

* * *

Outskirts of Vale...

"Report." Matt hissed into the radio. He had been searching for a sign of Freeze and his cohorts for nearly 2 days, only to come up empty handed. Despite this, he continued, never relenting.

" _I'm telling you Matt, there's no sign of them."_ Hicks said through the radio.

" _It's been a few days._ " Grant said. " _We need to take a break and rest._ "

"You can take a break when you're dead." Matt almost shouted. "Now, go on another patrol, and report in after wards."

" _But we just finished a patrol._ " Hicks whined.

"I don't care." Matt said. "We're not leaving 'till we find those sons of b#$ es and make them pay."

Before Matt could move, his armor suddenly locked up.

"Sorry Matt." Rico said as his avatar materialized next to him. "But this has to stop."

"RICO!" Matt screamed. "LET ME GO NOW!"

"Not yet." Jack said as he deactivated his cloak. "Not until we talk."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Matt hissed.

"I ignored you." Jack replied. "Sort of like how you guys ignored me and all the other guys up top during basic."

"You're not gonna get me to stop." Matt said. "Not until they suffer for killing him."

"Can't you see what your quest for vengeance is turning you into?" Jack asked. "You're acting like Scorch."

"Don't, ever, compare me to him!" Matt said. "He's a heartless soldier-"

"He became that after the Covenant killed his little sister." Jack said.

Matt stopped talking, his eyes focused on Jack.

"Before he joined the Spartans, he was a kind and caring person." Jack said. "His parents died during the early days of the war, fighting on the front lines, so it was just him and his 5 year old sister. Unfortunately, the Covenant attacked his home colony of Arcadia. He tried to save his sister, but from what I hear, a swarm of Drones got to her first. It wasn't pretty."

"After that, he joined the UNSC and became obsessed with getting stronger, so he could have his revenge. Eventually, he forgot why he wanted to be stronger, and became an emotionless machine." Jack continued. "You're starting to walk that same path. If you keep going, you'll lose yourself, just like he did."

"Are you suggesting I give up?" Matt asked.

"No." Jack replied. "I'm asking you calm down. Don't let your desire for revenge control you. We'll get them back for it, but not if you keep going on like this."

Matt took a deep breath before sighing.

"Ok." He simply said.

Jack nodded to Rico, who deactivated the armor lock. Matt got up and stretched his arms out. Then he activated his helmet radio.

"Hicks, Grant, head back to Beacon." He said. "We're done for now."

The suicide bomber turned to the ONI agent.

"Thanks." Matt said. "I sort of needed that."

"We'll find them, Matt." Jack said. "You just need to take it easy."

"Alright." he replied. "I will."

The two then headed off to Beacon.

* * *

Mountain Glenn...

"I admit Freeze, your efficiency is impressive." Cinder said as she observed her new surroundings.

The entire cavern they were in was filled with blue lights, crates full of weapons, automated turrets, and soldiers of both White Fang origin and Freeze's men.

"Thanks." Freeze said. "The lights are just for style though, Ruby's idea. Said she wanted to rub it into the other guys face that 'we're evil and awesome with an kick a#$ base and you don't have anything on us'. Talk about a major ego."

Cinder rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I trust all the new rifles have been transported here?" She asked.

"Yes." Freeze replied. "By the way, I got another new thing for our group."

Freeze motioned for Cinder to follow him. The two walked for a while before they went into a dark room. Freeze then flicked a switch, revealing multiple tanks of liquid, in the center of each was a large black figure.

"What are-" Cinder was to shocked to finish the sentence as she backed away.

"Bio- Grimm." Freeze answered. "I made them myself. Who needs soldiers when you can have abominations?"

"They're, beautiful." Cinder said, grinning manically.

"I knew you'd like 'em." Freeze said. "Once I finish the final batch, we can send them anywhere, and they'll tear it to the ground."

"I, have a place in mind." Cinder said. She then pulled out her scroll and handed it to Freeze. The white Spartan looked it over before chuckling.

"That'll do. Nicely."

* * *

Meanwhile, un-known location...

The dark figure in Mark V [B] armor said nothing as it stared at the corpse before it. It knelt down to inspect the damage, finding multiple puncture wounds from bullets, and one in the chest that appears to have been from a large blade. smoke came off the prone figure, indicating it had been hit by an energy weapon. The figure attempted to move one of the body's outstretched limbs, only to find it wouldn't budge. It sighed before opening a small hatching on the figure's armor and flicked a switch. Then, the figure's arms fell limp. Then, the body's chest slowly started going up and down.

"Looks like someone's been through hell and back." the figure said. "Better not leave you here to go 'M.I.A.', can't really have that now."

Then, he grabbed the limp body in crimson armor, and dragged him into the forest behind him.

* * *

 **"Was that what I think it is?"**

 **You'll have to wait a little while longer for the answer to that question. _Goldenspartan86,_ I'm looking at you.**

 **"But, won't everyone be busy watching Volume 3?"**

 **Probably, but its still fun to write.**

 **"Dude, your one of those guys who loves doing 10 page reports on the revolutionary war or whatever, aren't you?"**

 **No.**

 **"Yes you are, don't lie."**

 **Like, follow, and leave a review please.**


	15. Beacon falls

Beacon, 2 days later...

"Well, this is disappointing."

RWBY and the remainder of Burn Squad (alongside Jack) stood near a large board filled with pictures of possible leads to Freeze's position. All were marked with an 'X'.

"I thought by now we'd have something." Hicks said. "But even with RWBY's help, we have no clue where the bad guys are."

"What, did you think it would be like on TV, where they find the evil lair in 5 minutes?" Rico asked sarcastically. "It's going to take a while Hicks. Besides, it's not like they're just gonna waltz right up to the front door."

The sudden sound of an explosion cut off the rest of the conversation. The two teams immediately ran to the source, finding themselves at the front gates. Standing there, weapons shouldered, was Freeze and Ruby2.

"Hello ladies." Freeze said smugly. "Did you miss me?"

Before anyone could reply, Glynda Goodwitch walked through the doors, an angry look on her face.

"I don't know who you think you are or what you think you are doing here" She stated. "But you will turn away and leave immediately or face the consequences."

"Funny." Freeze replied. "I was about to ask you to leave."

"We're tired of hiding out in old mountain fortresses and all that s $t." R2 said. "So, we're taking your academy, if that's alright with you, Goodb$ #h."

Glynda's brow frowned at that last statement.

"You and what army?" Ruby asked, pointing a finger towards the demonic duo.

"I thought you'd never ask." Freeze replied, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the ground behind them began to break apart. Dozens of hideous black monsters popped out, each looking like a mixed version of a Grimm. A cross between a Beuwolf and a Nevermore flew atop a lamp post and snarled. A Ursa Major with large tusk protruding from its snout scrapped its feet on the ground, ready to charge. A Beuwolf with Deathstalker pincers and tail stood next to R2, growling. A Nevermore with three King Taijitu heads hissed as it ruffled its feathers. Within moments, hundreds of hybrid Grimm stood at Beacon's gate, ready to attack.

"Ruby." Hicks said. "Don't ever ask that again."

"What in God's name are these?" Grant asked.

"Bio-Grimm." Freeze replied. "Just a little something I cooked up a while ago. It wasn't easy, since Grimm usually disintegrate upon death, but I managed to get a few DNA samples and mix them together."

"So, you can either fight, or you can surrender." R2 said. "Either way, we're still sicking these things on you."

"Why would we surrender if they're gonna attack us either way?" Weiss asked.

"It gives us an excuse to show mercy." R2 replied. "And I'm really hoping you don't surrender."

"You!" Glynda said, pointing her crop towards Matt. "Have you're A.I. sound the alarm and initiate lockdown procedures. Any students above the 3rd year are to aid the staff in suppressing these monsters. If we fail, order the evacuation."

"Already did it." Rico replied, appearing next to the Spartans.

"You eight should retreat." Glynda said.

"Hey, we're fully capable of fighting these guys." Matt protested.

"This isn't up for debate." Glynda said.

Jack pulled his rifle out and stood next to her.

"Perhaps I could lend a hand." he said. "I'm an active member of my realities military, and I'm trained to deal with these kind of situations. No offense to Burn Squad and their way of doing things."

"Hey!" Yang shouted. "How come you get to fight?"

"Like I said" Jack replied. "I'm a professional. Now move."

"I'd do what they say." R2 said. "Unless you want your a # handed to you again."

Yang made a move to attack, but was stopped by Ruby.

"Jack's right." Ruby said. "They know what they're doing. Besides, we kneed to make sure everyone else is safe."

Yang nodded, and the seven of them retreated, leaving Jack and Glynda with the horde of Bio-Grimm.

"Think you can keep up with a Spartan?" Jack asked as he readied his weapon.

"Depends." Glynda replied. "Think you can keep up with a fully trained huntress?"

"Lets, find out." He said as the two assumed a combat stance.

Freeze looked at the two who opposed him, then gestured towards his army of monsters.

"Play time."

* * *

RWBY and Burn Squad were nearly to their floor when a loud crash was heard, followed by snarling. They turned the corner to see Cardin and his team fighting off a two headed Beuwolf. Cardin hit the creature with his mace, sending it crashing into the wall. The beast got up and snarled, ready to attack. Before it could move, a red flash zoomed past it, followed by rose petals. The hybrid stood there for a moment, before its upper half slid off its body. Ruby returned Crescent Rose to it's storage form before gesturing towards Cardin.

"Thanks." He said.

"Not a problem." Ruby replied, smirking triumphantly.

"Uh, Ruby."

The red haired girl turned to see what Matt was gesturing to, only to find that the two headed monster had grown a new pair of legs, and the original lower half sprouting a new upper body, with a King Taijitu head for one arm, and a stinger for the other. Ruby raised her weapon towards one of the creature's arms as it tried to swing at her, and blew it off. A second arm grew, with a sharpened bone like blade protruding from the bottom of its wrist. As she defended herself against the creature, the dismembered arm started to grow a new body.

"DON'T CUT THEM APART!" Ruby screamed. "THEY MULTIPLY IF YOU DO!"

The King Taijitu arm started lunging towards Ruby, only to get blocked by Yang. Hicks, Grant, and Matt opened fire on the creatures. The Bio-Grimm fell under the onslaught of bullets, only to get back up, wounds closing. They started charging towards the Beacon students and Spartans, but were suddenly blocked by a wall of ice.

"That won't hold them for long." Weiss said, lowering her weapon. "It these things can regenerate from even severed limbs, then we have no chance of pushing them back."

"I'm going to see if anyone else is having trouble with these things." Cardin said, gesturing towards his team to follow him.

"Rico, start those evacuation proto-" Grant was interrupted when another Bio-Grimm burst through the wall next to him.

Instinctively, Grant grabbed the energy sword attached to his hip, and used it to bisect the creature. He took a step back, waiting for it to regenerate. It didn't. All the creature did, was lay there and twitch, smoke coming off from the where the blade hit.

"Why isn't it regrowing?" Blake asked, keeping her weapon aimed at it, for defense.

"Plasma must negate its healing abilities, somehow." Rico replied, analyzing the corpse. "Perhaps it has something to do with it's DNA structure or something. The important thing is, we can kill them."

"Please tell me you have more plasma based weaponry." Weiss said.

"Sorry, that sword's all we got." Matt replied. "And it has a limited battery, so it won't last forever."

"I told you we should have brought plasma pistols." Grant said. "But nooo, we couldn't because they were 'to lame'."

"You can complain later." Blake said. "If we survive this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office...

" _Professor, we're losing ground."_ Glynda said throught the headmaster's scroll. " _Every time we shoot one, they get back up. And if we cut the apart, they keep multiplying."_

"Can you hold them off for a little longer?" He asked. "Until the transports are ready?"

" _I don't know._ " Glynda said. She started to say something else when Ozpin lost the connection. A different face replaced Glynda.

"Hello, Ozpin." Cinder said.

"So, you're the one who orchestrated this?" Ozpin asked.

"Not really." She replied. "That was more of my new associate's doing."

"Do you usually do business with super soldiers from alternate realities?" Ozpin asked.

"If our goals align, then yes." She said. "Don't bother with your transports. My men have already claimed them."

"I would retreat if I where you." Ozpin said. "Unless you wish to deal with the Atlas militia."

"Oh Ozpin, we both know you're bluffing." Cinder said. "We both know that with the tower down, Vale has no way of contacting the outside kingdoms. And if what you were saying was true, then not even Ironwood's army can stand up to the powers I have access to. Stop acting like you're in control, you've already lost. And soon, no one will be in control."

"Except you?" Ozpin asked sarcastically.

"No." Cinder replied. "I don't want power. I want nothing more than total freedom. Freedom from those who think they can control everything, freedom from those who think they can tell people how to live, freedom from the moral standards of society, freedom for chaos to flourish. That is what I desire."

Cinder gave him one last glance, before the scroll deactivated.

* * *

With RWBY and Burn Squad...

RWBY and the remainder of Burn Squad sprinted towards the airships. A student in front of them motioned for a few of his friends to follow, before a bolt of energy hit him, vaporizing his body. Suddenly, multiple White Fang soldiers, armed with Freeze's new dust rifles, opened fire on the fleeing students, gunning many down.

"Since when did the White Fang work for Freeze?" Hicks asked. "And when did they get laser guns?"

"More importantly, why are they firing on the students?" Grant questioned.

"They probably blame the schools as well as the government for Faunus oppression." Blake said. "That'd be the only reason they'd participate in the attack."

"Focus on protestors turned terrorist later." Rico said. "Find a way to stay alive now."

"I've got an idea." Grant said, pulling a small gray device from his back.

The device scanned the two teams before Grant threw it over to a nearby rock. A mirror image of them was placed over there.

"Cool, holograms." Ruby said.

"Now, lets get to one of those airships." Weiss said.

The seven of them eventually managed to sneak past the soldiers and onto an airship.

"Matt, take the wheel." Rico said.

"Wait, wasn't he a kamikaze pilot?" Ruby asked.

"Just because he was, doesn't mean he'll immediately crash the ship." Rico replied.

"All set." Matt called from the pilot's seat.

"But what about the others?" Ruby asked.

"We can't help them now." Grant said. "We need to get help first."

Ruby raised her finger to protest, but lowered it upon realizing he was right.

"And, we're off." Matt said before the ship lurched forward.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Freeze and R2 sat atop Beacon's statue, surveying the carnage round them.

"Is this the life or what?" Freeze said, kicking his feet back.

R2 was about to respond when the sound of a jet went off. She turned to see one of the airships taking off.

"Should we be worried about that?" She asked, gesturing towards the ship.

Freeze looked at it, and simply shrugged.

"Let the Bio-Grimm take care of it." He replied.

* * *

"Guys, we have incoming." Matt said.

The Spartan dove the ship to the side, dodging a horde of razor sharp feathers. A flock of Bio-Grimm with Nevermore features was chasing the ship, launching feathers at it. The Spartan flew left and right, avoiding whatever razor feathers he could. Despite his best efforts, the ship was eventually hit.

"We're going down!" Matt screamed.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you fly this thing!" Weiss said.

Before Matt could reply, the ship lurched forward.

* * *

Later...

The group fled the airship before it burst into flames.

"Well, that was an inconvenience." Matt said.

"An INCONVINIENCE!" Weiss screamed. "We're stuck in the middle of the forest, our school has been taken over by terrorist and hybrid Grimm, all our friends are probably dead, and we have absolutely no chance of winning against them. What are we supposed to do?"

"Geeze Weiss, its like you became even more of a b $# while I was away."

Everyone froze upon hearing that voice. They slowly turned to find a familiar figure standing there.

"What's the matter, haven't seen a reject super soldier come back from the dead before?"

Standing next to a crate full of weapons, was none other than Burn, armor as good as new.

"So" He began. "What did I miss?"

* * *

 **"Of course you brought that idiot back."**

 **Apparently, he's a fan favorite.**

 **"I hope you guys are happy."**

 **How is Burn still alive, and how will RWBY and Burn Squad stop Freeze and his army of Bio-Grimm? Find out in Volume 5: Resurrection.**


	16. Back in red and grey

Unknown location

3 days ago...

Pain. That's all he felt. Constant pain. His skin burned, his chest stung, and his bones ached. He could barley keep his eyes open. The first time he managed to open them, he saw a grey figure standing over him. The second, flashing purple lights. The third, a blue and green blob watching over him. He lost consciousness a few times, each time he dreamed of a memory.

* * *

UNSC _Infinity, Many years ago_ _..._

 _He looked at his grey and orange helmet, standard issue for all Spartan IV recruits._

 _'So this is it?' He thought. 'When I put this on, I follow in my dad's footsteps.'_

 _He stared at the helmet for a moment, before putting it on._

 _'I'll do you proud, dad.'_

* * *

 _"Dude!" His team mate rushed up to him. "They're letting us customize our armor."_

 _"Really?" He asked. "It's about time! Grey and orange was getting boring."_

 _"So, what are you gonna do with yours?" His comrade asked._

 _"I think I'll go with a red and grey color scheme." He replied._

 _"Why not black and red?"_

 _"It seems to cliché."_

* * *

 _"So." He started to say. "This is what it was like to wear the Gen I Mark VI?"_

 _"I know!" His comrade, clad in ODST themed armor, replied. "It's awesome."_

 _"Heck yeah it is!" He said. "Maybe now we'll be as bad a# as Master Chief."_

 _"You wish."_

 _He turned to see **him** standing there, wearing pitch black recon armor with a red visor._

 _"Get lost Scorch." He said._

 _"You think that armor changes anything?" Scorch asked. "Face it, you'll nothing but a pathetic reject."_

 _"Hey!" His friend protested. "We're not rejects, we're just as good as you."_

 _Scorch responded by punching him in the face._

 _" **Don't**!" He hissed. "Ever, compare yourselves to me!"_

 _"Leave him alone!" He said, trying to defend his friend._

 _Scorch grasped him by the throat and lifted him in the air._

 _"Why did they even bother letting you in?" The bully asked. "You're just a idiot trying to be something he isn't."_

 _With that, he was dropped. The other Spartan just walked away. His friend walked up to him, trying to make sure he was alright._

 _"Don't let him get to you Burn." He said, helping him up. "You're a great Spartan."_

 _"Thanks, Matt." Burn replied. "How about we go watch more of that new show I found."_

* * *

Many years later...

Burn groggily opened his eyes, seeing a purple celling. He slowly got up and observed his surroundings. He was in a strange room filled with purple lights.

' _Am I, on a COVENANT SHIP?!'_ He thought, alarmed. He reached for a weapon, only to find himself unarmed.

"Ahem."

Burn towards the source of the sound, finding a figure in grey armor standing in the doorway.

"You took a pretty nasty hit." The figure said, walking towards Burn. "From the looks of it, you were shot, impaled, and hit with an energy weapon of some sort. It's a miracle you even survived, more so that you weren't crippled."

Burn lowered his guard slightly, seeing as the man before him meant no harm.

"Why are we on a covie ship?" He asked.

"Long story." The figure replied. "I'll tell you, but we should get you some food first."

* * *

Later...

Burn watched the man. After leaving the room, he was lead outside, finding a fire roasting a bird of some kind.

"You gonna eat that or what?" The figure asked. "Don't even think about wasting it, it takes forever to catch a wild turkey."

Before Burn could take a bite, gun shots went off behind the ship. The Spartan ducked in cover, ready for combat.

"Calm down." The figure said. "It's just some automatic plasma turrets I set up to keep the Grimm away."

"We're on Remnant?" Burn asked.

"Of course." The figure replied. "Where else would we be?"

"I thought we were on some other planet, given the space ship and all." Burn answered.

"That ended up here with me." The figure replied. "After the whole deal on Reach."

Burn froze for a moment, staring at the man before him.

"You were on Reach?" He asked.

"Yep." The other replied. "Was the only one who stayed behind, after the _Pillar of Autumn_ left."

Burn slowly recognize the man before him.

"Noble Six?" He asked, slightly unsure.

The man stopped eating his cooked bird meat (with his helmet on, like Burn does) and looked at the young Spartan.

"Just Six." He replied. "No one's called me Noble for a long time."

"Holy- it is you!" Burn exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" Six asked.

"No!" Burn replied. "I just find it hard to believe that I'm talking to you. You're a legend. You're the only other Spartan who was ranked Hyper Lethal."

"It's just a title." Six said. "Doesn't mean much."

"But how did you survive?" Burn asked. "Reach was glassed, nothing made it out."

"Well." Six began. "I was all that was left of the UNSC prescence on Reach. Covies were all over me. I fought off most of them, but they kept coming. And just when it seemed they had me, the ground collapsed beneath me. I found one of those weird artifacts that Halsey was studying, along with these two."

He gestured behind them, causing Burn to finally notice the two engineers. One looked like what he saw on video footage of Covenant attacks, the other was a greenish color.

"The green one is different than the rest." Six said. "He fixes people, not machines."

"Anyway, after I fell and found that weird artifact, a dropship blew apart the tunnel, making it large enough for it to fit through. As it fired on me, a shot hit the artifact, causing it to glow. Next thing you know, I'm in the woods, surrounded by Beouwolves, and no UNSC back up."

"Didn't you find help?" Burn asked.

"I worked with a huntsman or two, but decided to isolate myself." Six admitted. "Figured it was time I retired."

More plasma shots went off, followed by a dying howl of a Beowulf.

"So." Six said. "What's you're story."

Burn looked at him, before turning towards the ground sighing.

"I'm a reject." Burn said. "I was raised by ONI all my life, after my parents died on Reach. They thought I'd be the ultimate soldier, since I was the child of two Spartans, which they said should be impossible. Instead, they get a useless moron. I thought that if I came here, and trained under four great warriors, then I would be better, that I would make my father proud. But, I bet he's turning in his grave now. What a 'great Spartan' I turned out to be."

"Don't be to hard on yourself kid." Six said. "You're not that bad."

"What do you know?" Burn shouted. "You're Noble Six, legendary soldier, one of the greatest Spartans of all time! You're practically the best. What would you know about living up to the expectations of others, or the legacy of someone else?"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Six spoke.

"I never tried to be the best." Six said. "I just wanted to be good enough."

"What?" Burn asked.

"You act as though I was born great, that I was instantly the ultimate warrior." Six continued. "But I didn't know this would happen. I was just trying to be good enough. Good enough to protect humanity, good enough to stop the war, good enough to stand shoulder to shoulder with my fellow soldiers."

"But how would you know if you were good enough?" Burn asked.

"I didn't." Six replied. "But the important thing was that I tried, tried to be not as great as someone else, but as great as I, myself, could be."

"And you should to." Six continued. "You think those great warriors who trained you thought they would be the best when they joined their line of work? They were just concerned with being good enough to protect their way of life, and those they care for. They wanted to be good enough to save the day. You have to stop comparing yourself to others, and just be as great as you can be, not someone else."

Burn sat there, contemplating Six's words. Then, he got up and started walking towards the dropship, before turning to Six.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare weapons around here, would you?" He asked.

"There's a crate full of old plasma guns in the back." Six replied. "Expecting trouble?"

"Just preparing for a trip." Burn said. "I've got a few friends who need my help. And I hope its good enough."

* * *

Present day...

"BURN!" Matt screamed as he ran up to his friend. "You're alive!"

"It was just a scratch." Burn said.

"You were impaled with a machete, and hit with a giant laser beam." Weiss said.

"It was a very big scratch." Burn replied.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, gesturing behind him.

Burn turned towards the three purple crates, looking them over, before turning to his friends.

"Just a few plasma guns I found." He replied.

"Well, that's convenient." Rico replied.

"Why?"

"Cause Freeze just invaded Beacon with an army of biologically engineered Grimm, whose only weakness seem to be plasma based weaponry."

Burn stared at the A.I. for a moment.

"Man, I missed a lot." He finally said.

"No s #t!" Hicks shouted.

"What do we do now?" Grant asked.

"Well, my wannabe assassin friend." Burn said, eliciting a grumble from Grant. "We have three crates of plasma guns, a 15 year old prodigy with one of the greatest weapons ever designed, an heiress with the ability to control Dust, a former terrorist with a knack for stealth, and a Yang. What else do we do-"

The red and grey Spartan pulled out a plasma repeater from one of the crates, readying it.

"-but take back our turf."

* * *

 **S #$ is about to go down!**

 **"Took you long enough to post this!"**

 **I got distracted.**

 **"By what, your poor writing skills?"**

 **Anyway, tune in next time.**


	17. Take back Beacon

**Well, here we are.**

 **"Another chapter in this s #$y fanfic."**

 **It's not that bad.**

 **"It's got only 23 comments, its terrible."**

 **Comment's don't matter, its the quality of what was written. And I don't think the quality of the RWBY and Burn Squad is that bad.**

 **"It f $#ing sucks."**

 **Moving on. Here we have the big chapter. Burn Squad and RWBY are going to take back Beacon, or die trying.**

 **"Yeah, you better not kill anyone. The fan community is still recovering over Penny's death."**

 **She's a robot, they'll obviously have a back up copy of her brain, and all her memories.**

 **"That, or they'll replace her with a more advanced model."**

 **They can't replace Penny.**

 **"Why not? If they built her, then they can make a better version of her."**

 **Let's leave it to RoosterTeeth to decide if Penny is rebuilt or replaced. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Beacon Academy...

"How, many, of these things, are there?" Jaune spat out between breaths. Team JNPR had been cornered. The Bio-Grimm were overwhelming them.

"Every time we cut one down, two more take it's place." Ren said. Before another shot was fired, laughter filled the air. Then, Roman Torchwick walked out of the horde of genetic monsters.

"I gotta admit" He said. "You guys put up a pretty good fight."

"Hey!" Jaune said. "You're that Torchwick guy."

"In the flesh." Roman replied. "I see that my reputation precedes me."

"If Ruby kicked your but, then so can we." Nora shouted.

"So, you're friends with little red riding hood, huh?" He said, pausing for a little bit. Then, he turned to the monsters behind him. "Make sure you take your time with these ones." The creatures nodded, seemingly able to understand what the crook was saying. Then, they leapt forward, ready to rip the trainees to shreds.

Before they could even get close, a shower of blue bolts hit them, dropping them all like flies. JNPR turned to see RWBY and Burn Squad behind them, armed with plasma rifles, beam rifles, and an assortment of plasma based weaponry.

"Speak of the devil." Roman said, looking at the new arrivals. "It's been a while red, how've you been keepin'?"

"Pretty good." Ruby replied. "I see you got some new friends."

"Friends that can actually get things done around here." Roman said. "And those 'buddies' of mine you just gunned down, they'll be getting up any minute now to kill you." He grinned at his supposed victory, however, his smile faded once he saw the Bio-Grimm weren't getting up.

"Yeah, your new pals might be able to tank regular weapons" Burn shouted. "But, I don't think they enjoy space lasers all that much." He then tossed a few plasma rifles to team JNPR.

"For some one who came back from the dead" Jaune said. "You look pretty good."

"I said it before, it's just a scratch." Burn replied.

Torchwick clenched his fist in rage as he glared at the three teams. "Don't just stand there you idiots!" He shouted to the creatures behind him. "Murder them!"

The demonic beast charged forward, eager to attack.

"CHARGE!" Ruby shouted. The three teams ran forward, firing their plasma rifles, and readying an energy sword or two.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Nice office ya got here." Freeze said as he spun around in Ozpin's chair. Said headmaster was surrounded by White Fang guards armed with plasma dust rifles. The evil version of team RWBY stood behind the desk, smiling wickedly.

"Did you really think a bunch of students could stop us?" R2 asked. "Face it Ozzy, you lost."

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, Miss Rose." The headmaster replied.

"Oh please" Y2 said smugly. "What can they do? They're weapons can't kill the Bio-Grimm, they can't defend themselves from our rifles, they're useless."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Ozpin said. Before anyone could reply, Freeze's communicator started to beep.

"What is it Torchwick?" He asked. "I'm in the middle of gloating here."

"Those good two shoe versions of your pals are back." Torchwick replied. "And they got space lasers."

"WHAT?!" Freeze shouted. He pushed a button, bringing up a holographic screen. On it, were Ruby, Jaune, and Burn blasting Bio-Grimm with plasma rifles. "HOW IS HE ALIVE?!"

"Told you we should have decapitated him." W2 said. "But no, 'I already had enough decorations, I don't need anymore.' Why does no one listen to the psychopath?"

"SHUT UP, AND TAKE CARE OF THIS, NOW!" Freeze said.

"What makes you think you can order us around?" R2 asked menacingly.

"Because you owe me." Freeze said. "With out me, you'd all be rotting in prison cells back in your world. Now, deal with them!"

Evil RWBY left, each with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Look's like you're losing control of the situation." Ozpin stated calmly. Freeze glared at him for a moment, before he started walking towards the door.

"Watch him." He ordered the guards. "If he escapes, you're Schnee's new playmates." He then left, leaving Ozpin with the 6 guards.

"Unfortunate." Ozpin said.

"What are you talking about old man?" One guard asked.

"It's a shame that he left only you 6." he replied. "Because you're going to need a lot more."

* * *

Meanwhile...

A Beowulf/ Nevermore hybrid cried out before a bolt of energy went through it's skull, killing it.

"These things are surprisingly easy to use." Pyrrah said.

"I know, right?" Burn said.

"Ok, so here's the deal." Rico said. "Most of the student's are being held in the cafeteria, while Ozpin is locked up in his office. Also, RWBY's evil twins are heading right fore us."

"Where's Freeze?" Burn asked.

"Ballroom." the A.I. replied.

"Alright." Ruby said. "Jaune, take you're team and go help the others. We'll deal with evil us."

"Got it." Jaune replied before motioning his teammates to follow him.

"Want us to go help Ozpin?" Burn asked.

"He's fine." Ruby replied. "You guys just deal with Freeze."

"Sure you can take the other you?" Matt asked.

"Now we know what we're up against." Yang replied. "So, I'd say we're good."

"Right." Burn said. "Let's go pay evil me a visit."

* * *

Beacon courtyard...

"Wow" Hicks said. "That's a whole lotta' nasty we gotta get through." The courtyard was flooded with Bio-Grimm of various sizes, and White Fang soldiers.

"Ok then." Burn said. "No killing White Fang. Just knock them out or give them minor injuries."

"Why?" Grant asked.

"Because they're just misguided individuals who don't deserve to die." Burn replied.

"But we were trained to be soldiers." Hicks said. "Doesn't that mean we're supposed to kill other people?"

"Not today." Burn responded. "As for the Bio-Grimm, I don't think I need to tell you what we gotta do for them."

"Alright!" Matt shouted. "Four against the horde! Let's see who comes out on top."

 **(Normally I don't do this, but if figured what the heck. Insert We Will Rock You from the Pixels soundtrack. If not, then pick some other epic song for this occasion. Leave your suggestion in the reviews.)**

The four Spartans charged forward, Burn with his plasma repeater, Matt with a fuel rod cannon and a gravity hammer, Hicks with a needler rifle, and Grant with twin energy swords. A Beowulf like creature charged Burn, who flipped it over his shoulder. Matt then blasted it with his fuel rod cannon. A Ursa/Deathstalker hybrid lunged at the suicide bomber, who used his grav hammer like a bat and hit it over to Grant, who bisected it with a swipe of his energy swords. A few White Fang soldiers attempted to fire on the four, but Hicks shot their shoulders and knees, incapacitating them. Grant blocked a swipe from another Bio-Grimm, followed by Burn jumping onto his shoulders and blasting the creature's head off. The four Spartans plowed through the horde of villains, blasting and slashing them. A Ursa/Boarbatsuk hybrid rolled forward, only to get caught by Burn. The crimson Spartan then threw it into the air, allowing Matt to jump up and hit it into a group of enemies with his hammer.

"THIS, IS, AWESOME!" Matt shouted. The suicide bomber pulled out his fuel rod cannon as he rant towards a group of bunched up Bio-Grim. "ISHBACKA!" He shouted before blowing himself up, sending chunks of the monsters into the air. He then rolled out of the smoke and swatted another beast away with his hammer.

"Guys, I see the ballroom!" Burn shouted. "I've got a clear shot at it."

"Go, we'll cover you!" Grant shouted back.

"Why do I have to do it?" Burn asked.

"He's your evil twin" Hicks replied. "Which makes him your responsibility."

"You can do this Burn." Matt encouraged, while blowing another Bio-Grimm to bits. "Just remember what team RWBY taught you."

Burn looked at his teammates for a moment, before hesitantly turning away. He blasted through a few more Bio-Grimm before he arrived at the door, kicking it open. Freeze was standing there, machete in one hand, and dust rifle in the other.

"I've been waiting for you." Freeze said.

"Just you and me, dirtbag!" Burn shouted.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Freeze retorted before Penny walked up next to him, eyes glowing Red. "Sick him."

Penny lunged forward, swords at the ready. Suddenly, a black blur tackled her, sending the robot tumbling to the side. Then Jack stood up, battle rifle at the ready.

"Took you long enough." Burn said.

"I should've known you'd still be alive." Jack replied. "You always were to most durable out of all of us."

"Rico, can you fix Penny this time?" Burn asked.

"Now that I got a good idea of how her operating system works, yes." The A.I. replied. "It'll still take a few minutes though."

"Think you can hold her off until then?" Burn gestured towards Jack.

"You sure you don't want me to help with this jerk?" Jack asked.

"I think I got it." Burn replied.

"Suit yourself." The recon Spartan said as he charged towards Penny, leaving the two duplicates behind.

"You honestly think you can take me by yourself ?" Freeze asked with a mocking tone. "Your entire squad fighting at the same time couldn't beat me, what could you possibly do?"

"Don't know" Burn replied. "But we're about to find out."

The two glared at each other for a moment. Then, they charged forward, weapons ready, and screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **"Just when it was actually getting good too."**

 **Can RWBY defeat their evil counterparts, can Jack hold off Penny long enough for her to be reprogrammed, can Burn actually beat Freeze? Find out, next time!**


	18. RWBY vs RWBY Burn squad vs Penny

**Well guys, I'm a little bummed out now.**

 **"Like anyone cares."**

 **Don't you want to know why?**

 **"It can't be that bad."**

 **TeamFourstar's channel was removed from YouTube.**

 **"NOOOOO!"**

 **I know.**

 **"How could you YouTube? You're supposed to give joy, not take it away!"**

 **Lets hope this gets sorted out soon. Anyway, here's another chapter of RWBY and Burn Squad.**

* * *

Beacon Halls...

"Ugh, the nerve of that guy. Who does that a #hole think he is?"

Team Evil RWBY walked the torn up halls of Beacon, agitated.

"Why should we even listen to him, we're stronger than he is." Y2 said.

"He thinks that just because he set us free, he can keep us on a leash?!" B2 said.

"Can I dismember him?" W2 asked.

"Later." R2 replied. "Let's just deal with these posers and get done with it already.

"Who you calling posers?"

The four turned to find their counterparts behind them, weapons ready.

"Oh, back for round two, eh?" Y2 asked, cracking her knuckles.

"We're ready for you this time." Yang replied, readying Ember Celica.

"Ok then." R2 said, twirling her weapon. "Let's see how ready you really are."

"Gladly." Ruby retorted, doing the same.

The two team RWBYs then charged each other.

* * *

Beacon courtyard...

Matt smashed another Bio-Grimm with his hammer, and then blasted it with his fuel rod cannon. The genetic monster had been nearly wiped out. Their White Fang allies were in retreat.

"Looks like we have a win for Burn Squad." Hicks said as he high fived Matt.

"Let's go help Burn." Grant added.

Before the three could do anything, Jack came flying though the doors, landing next to him.

"Where have you been?" Hicks asked.

"Saying hi to Penny." Jack replied.

Suddenly, a barrage of red lasers flew at the Spartans, causing them to duck in cover. Then Penny walked forward, swords swirling around her.

"Resistance is futile." She said in a dull tone. "Termination, inevitable."

"That's what they all say." Matt said.

"This brings back memories." Jack said. "The last time I fought with you guys was during the war games match against Wolf Pack."

"Oh man, we did terrible there." Hicks said.

"I still say I'm crazier than that guy who kept talking to himself." Matt said. ( **AN: Shout out to** **Goldenspartan86** )

"We can walk down memory lane later, right now we have a killer robot to beat." Grant said.

"Rico, how much longer till Penny is back to her old self?" Jack asked.

" _Give me two more minutes._ " The A.I. replied.

"We only have one minute!" Hicks said, dodging another energy bolt.

" _Ok then._ " Rico said. " _Challenge accepted._ "

Penny then launched several of her swords forward. Grant blocked some with his energy swords, while the others dodged. The reprogrammed robot then lunged towards Grant, tackling him. The robot then swung its fist down, trying to smash the Spartan's skull. Grant swung his head left and right to dodge, then, placing his feet under her abdomen, kicked Penny off of him. She quickly recovered, and sent a circle of swords towards him. Grant brought up his hard light shield to block the attack, being pushed back slightly. Before she could launch a second attack, Matt came charging in and knocked Penny away with his hammer. She crashed into a wall, sending rubble down upon her. Penny rose out of the rubble, pieces of her skin missing, making her look all the more menacing. Hicks fired his needler rifle, but the shots bounced off of her endoskeleton.

"Who designed it so that these laser guns that can't go though metal?" Hicks asked before a blast of energy soared past his head, making him duck in cover.

Matt charged forward and swung his hammer once again, only for Penny to back flip out of the way. The robot then started charging up a large energy blast.

"Oh snap." Matt said.

Suddenly, the swords fell to the ground. Then, Penny slumped forward, eyes now a dull grey color.

"Told you I could do it." Rico said as he materialized next to Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The battle between team RWBY and their counterparts was fierce. The two Yangs traded blows constantly, sending shockwaves through the building. Ruby managed to block her counterparts surprise strikes, who used her teleportation to counter the red girl's speed. W2 would surprise her counterpart by bringing out a random weapon after fighting for a while, keeping the heiress on her toes. Blake attacked her counterpart with quick, swift strikes, but was outclassed in terms of strength by the monstrous wolf faunus.

"Come on, is that all you got?" R2 said as she teleported behind her counterpart and swung down. Ruby managed to block and counter with a kick to her double's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"You were saying?" Ruby asked mockingly.

R2 clenched her fist with rage, before giving a battle cry and transforming her weapon to its gun form. Automatic fire flew past Ruby, who managed to doge with her superior speed. After getting close enough, Ruby swung her scythe forward, only for her counterpart to teleport behind her. R2 swung her weapon in axe form towards Ruby's head, only for the red girl to use her semblance to dodge, run behind her, and hit her with the blunt end of her weapon, knocking her double into B2.

"Watch where you're going, runt." The wolf hissed out. "Hey, I'm the team leader here." R2 barked back. "You don't talk to me like that."

Before the argument could progress any further, Ruby and Blake kicked their counterparts in the head simultaneously, knocking them both out.

"Yeah, go team ladybug." Ruby said as she held up her hand for a high five. Blake just looked at it, eyebrow raised. "Ladybug, seriously?" She asked. "It was the best I could come up with." Ruby replied. The faunus just rolled her eyes.

While Ruby and Blake talked about team names, Weiss dodged a hatched that was thrown at her, and stared down her counterpart. W2 giggled as she pulled out two machetes.

"I was like you once." W2 said. "Daddy's little princess. Always having to be a 'proper lady', always being judged. I got sick of that s $#, so, I decided to go bat #$ crazy. Now, I don't have to listen to 'daddy dearest' any more. Now, I do whatever the f#$ I want, kill who ever the f $# I want! You'll be me some day. You'll go bats$ # crazy too."

"Doubtful." Weiss replied as she switched Myrtenaster's barrel to the yellow dust, and summoned a glyph. Then, at lightning fast speed, she flew past W2, grazing her side. Then, summoning multiple yellow glyphs around her counterpart, Weiss bounced off of each one, hitting W2 repeatedly. Getting tired of her double's attacks, W2 summoned a mace and swung to her side, somehow managing to actually hit Weiss in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her backwards. Then, trading the mace for a short sword, W2 Jumped up, and brought her sword down, ready to impale the heiress. Weiss rolled out of the way and swung her rapier upwards. W2 barley had time to block, bringing her arm up in defense. The limb was severed, eliciting a blood curling cry from the psychopath. Weiss then summoned a black glyph behind her counterpart, and kicked her through it, sending her crashing into a wall. W2 then fell forward, unconscious. Weiss just stared at her double for a moment.

"Am I really that irritating?" She asked herself.

Yang and Y2 exchanged punches, each blow landing a hit on the other. Y2 was glowing a bright green as she boosted her strength to its limit. Yang's aura flared after each punch was thrown, and each hit was received.

"Getting tired?" Yang asked. "How, you never had this much stamina the last time we fought!" Y2 exclaimed. Then she threw her fist forward, channeling every ounce of strength into it, only for it to be caught by Yang. "That's because you didn't give me a chance to use my semblance last time." Yang said, eyes glowing red. Then, she reared her fist back, and punched her counterpart with an extreme amount of force. The blow sent Y2 flying through several walls, before crashing into the eighth one. She didn't get back up.

"Well." Yang said. "That takes care of that."

The members of team RWBY gathered together as they observed their handy work.

"Now that that's done, lets go give Burn Squad a hand." Ruby said.

* * *

Beacon Ball room...

After exhausting each other's ammunition, Burn and Freeze had resorted to hand to hand combat. Burn managed to land a blow every once in a while, but Freeze had the upper hand.

"Even after all of your so called training with RWBY, you still can't beat me." Freeze said as he punched Burn in the stomach. Then, he sent a flurry of fist towards the crimson Spartan. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Burn blocked a punch and, bringing out his shout gun gauntlets, swung his fist upwards. "C-C-CA-COMBO BREAKER!" He screamed as he hit Freeze with an uppercut. The Spartan flew backwards before hitting the ground. He then got up, rubbing his chin as he did so.

"I see you've upgraded your armor." He said. "So did I." Suddenly, pieces of armor started to attach itself to Freeze, causing his suit to become bulkier. Most of his body was covered in new armor, except his head. "Say hello, to the MOJLINR GEN III!"

Burn just stared at his doppelganger.

"Aw, crab baskets."

* * *

 **"Oh great, now he's pulled an Iron Man on us."**

 **Can Burn beat Freeze and his new armor? Find out, in the Volume 5 finale. Also, if you're interested in QNA fics, check out RWBY helpers QNA.**

 **"No one cares!"**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time.**


	19. Burn vs Freeze

Well, **here we are. The volume finale.**

 **"This better turn out better than the show's volume 3."**

 **That's for me to write and you to read. Also, TFS got their channel back on YouTube.**

 **"YES!"**

 **But enough about YouTube, lets get into the last chapter of 'Resurrection.'**

* * *

Burn gasped out in pain as Freeze punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The doppelganger followed with a spinning kick, sending the crimson Spartan into a wall. Burn slowly stood up and raised his fist, still ready for battle.

"Really?" Freeze asked in a sarcastic manner. "I have an army of biologically created Grimm, weapons that utilize a hybrid of dust and plasma energy, a suit of armor that makes me practically invincible, and you still think you have a chance of beating me?" Freeze paced back and forth as he continued his rant. "Face it Burn, you're out gunned, out numbered, and out matched. You've got nothing. And by the way, I found you're precious stockpile of Mountain Dew Voltage." Freeze then pulled out a detonator and pushed it. An explosion could be heard in the distance. "What do you think of tha-" His sentence was cut off as Burn hit him.

"You f #$ed up." Burn said. "You've gone and f$ #ed up." He then followed with another punch, and another, and another, and another. With each hit, Freeze was forced back, until the evil twin caught a fist in his hand. "Look's like someone has been taking boxing lessons from their version of Yang." He said before upper cutting Burn, sending him to the celling. He then activated his suit's flight pack and flew above his double, bringing his fist together and raising them up. "Too bad it's not enough!" Freeze then brought his fist down, sending Burn to the ground at a rapid pace. The Spartan crashed into the floor, leaving a small crater. Freeze then landed on Burn's chest and proceeded to punch him repeatedly. "Just accept it!" He shouted as he continued punching.

"YOU-"

Another blow was stuck.

"-WILL NEVER-"

Another punch to the face.

"-BE BETTER-"

Another hit received.

"-THAN ME!"

Another punch and Burn went limp. Freeze jumped off the Spartan and started to walk away when he heard him start to rise.

"You're right." Burn said as he slowly got up. "I won't be better than you." Freeze flew forward and attempted to hit him again, only to have his fist caught. "But, what I can be, is good enough, TO KICK YOUR A #$!" Burn the reared his fist back, cocking his shotgun gauntlet, and punched Freeze with an extreme amount of force, sending him through the entrance and into the courtyard.

Burn squad and Jack, who were standing over a defeated Penny, turned just in time to see Burn jump on Freeze and start hammering his fist on his head. Freeze managed to kick Burn off and slowly got up, his armor sparking in several places. Then, with a battle cry, he charged forward. Burn did the same. Their fist connected, creating a loud sound. Then, the armor on Freeze's wrist shattered.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. He then tried to punch Burn with his other hand, only for the Spartan to dodge, get behind him, and kick him in the back of the leg. Freeze kneeled down, grunting in pain. He then turned slightly to see Burn raise his fist.

"Well Freeze" Burn started to say. "Looks like you just got **Burned**." He then punched the heavily armored figure, sending him crashing into a wall, burying him with rubble.

"That, was awesome!" Matt shouted.

"I know, right?" Burn asked. "I always wanted to do that!"

"Looks like we're late to the party."

The five turned to see team RWBY walk over to them.

"You take care of your evil twins?" Burn asked.

"Yep." Ruby replied. "Yours?"

"Not, yet."

Before anyone could react, Freeze burst from the rubble, missing several pieces of his armor. He then jumped behind Burn, grappled him in a headlock, and twisted his arms. A sickening snap was heard as Burn's body slumped forward.

"NO!" Matt screamed as he charged forward, gravity hammer at the ready. Freeze caught it and kicked Matt away. Hicks fired his needler rifle, only for Freeze to side step the shots and thrown the hammer at him. Grant swung his energy swords, but Freeze knocked them out of his hands and swatted him away. Ruby then speed forward, readying Crescent Rose. Freeze dodged a swing from the scythe, grabbed Ruby, and threw her to the ground. He picked up one of Grant's energy swords and pinned Ruby to the ground.

"I may have lost" He said, raising the energy blade. "But, I'll make sure you don't get to enjoy your victory."

Before he could swing downwards, the other energy sword flew forward and severed his hand from his wrist.

"FUUU-" He never got finish screaming as Ruby kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out. The red hooded girl turned to see Burn, weakly standing up. His neck bent slightly to the side.

"I, think, I'll take a nap now." Burn gasped out before collapsing.

* * *

Later, Beacon infirmary...

Burn groggily opened his eyes. He was in a white room of some sort. He then noticed that his neck felt fine suddenly. He sat up and looked around.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Burn turned to see RWBY Burn squad, Jack, and JNPR standing there, looking at him with relief in their eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Freeze snapped your neck." Jack replied. "How did you even survive that? That should have killed you! Heck, even a Spartan II couldn't survive something like that."

"I can answer that." Rico said as he materialized next to Burn. "As most of you are aware, Burn is the child of two Spartan IIIs, something that shouldn't have been possible since most Spartans are made sterile after the augmentation process. The genetic enchantments Burn inherited from his parents, plus the Spartan IV augmentations, gave him an enhanced physiology, far greater than any other Spartan unit."

"So, what?" Burn asked. "Am I supposed to be stronger than the others?"

"No." Rico relied. "You're not stronger or faster, but far more durable than the others. You can tank injuries that would kill or cripple most Spartan soldiers. It's a shame you don't have any healing abilities to go with it, that would have been useful."

"If I can't self heal, then why is my neck fine now?" Burn asked.

"The doctors implanted cybernetic enchantments to stabilize your neck bones." Weiss replied. " They also took the liberty of installing shock absorbers as well, that should make it harder to receive any more neck damage. Courtesy of yours truly."

"And I took the liberty of putting in some E.M.P. shielding as well. Wouldn't want your neck to go bad after being hit with an overcharged plasma pistol, am I right?" Rico added.

"Thanks guys." Burn said. "But what about Freeze, and the evil RWBY?"

"I took care of that."

Burn turned to see a man with orange hair in a military uniform that looked suspiciously familiar.

"General Roman Torchwick, of the Vacuoan militia, at your service." He introduced himself. "We've been after team RWBY for a very long time. And thanks to you, we finally have them in our custody. Commander Cinder will certainly be happy about this."

"How did you guys even get here?" Burn asked.

"After we stabilized our Remnant's government, we managed to reverse engineer the technology used to travel between dimensions. After that we tracked them here, only to find they were already captured."

"And what about Freeze?" Burn asked.

"That's turning out the be quite the issue."

Roman stepped to the side as Ozpin walked in.

"Given that he is from neither of our realities, the governments of both Remnants are debating over which world will get custody of him."

Burn sat there, pondering the situation.

"Actually" He said. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Ozpin's Office, moments later...

"So Ozzy." Freeze said as he was shoved into the room by two guards. "Am I going with you, or the guy with the make up?"

"Actually" Ozpin replied. "Our dear associate Burn here has come up with a different punishment for you."

"What?" Freeze asked, shocked. Burn then walked in, holding a strange looking device.

"We found the gizmo you used to travel between dimensions." Burn said. "And Rico found a way to send you back to where you came from."

"Oh no." Freeze whimpered. "Please no. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE! **ANYWHERE BUT THERE!** "

"Too late." Burn said as he activated the device, opening a portal behind him. "Have fun with all the T-bagging."

Yang then walked in, grabbed Freeze, and dragged him towards the portal.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was thrown in. The portal then closed behind him.

"Well, that takes care of that." Yang said.

"Indeed." Roman said. "Well, batter head back to my world. Professor Ozpin, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Ozpin replied as he shook Roman's hand. "I hope that this is the start of inter-dimensional peace between our worlds."

"So do I." Roman said. "Burn, if you would be kind enough as to open a portal home."

The Spartan did so. Roman waved one final time before going through. The portal closed behind him.

"And, we're done here." Burn said.

"Not quite."

Jack then walked into the room, arms crossed.

"You're still wanted by ONI." He said.

"Considering what they did, I don't think we should go back." Burn said. "Do you still plan on making us?"

The two Spartans stared at each other for a moment. The silence was then broken.

"No." Jack replied. "As far as I know, you guys are dead, and its far to dangerous to travel into an alternate universe. So, we can't try it again."

"So, you heading back?" Burn asked.

"Someone's gotta make sure the spooks don't send anyone else after you." Jack replied.

"Ok." Burn said. "And when you get back, destroy the transporter, just to be safe."

"But won't that leave you guys stranded?" Jack asked. Burn merely lifted the device in his hand . "Oh right, well, good luck." The black clad Spartan then walked out of Ozpin's office."

* * *

Later, Beacon Rooftop...

Burn sat on top the roof, staring at the sky. The Spartan heard footsteps, but didn't turn.

"Hey Ruby" Burn said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Before you got accepted into Beacon, did you ever believe you could get accepted early?" He asked.

"Not really." Ruby answered. "I didn't think any of this would happen."

"You were just trying to be good enough?" Burn asked.

"Pretty much."

Burn continued staring at the sky.

"I should focus on being good enough too, huh?" He asked.

"Well, there's one thing you're good enough for." As soon as he turned to ask what she meant, Ruby threw a wooden object at Burn. It looked like a wooden scythe, meant for training. He saw Ruby had a similar one in her hands. "After we practice a bit, we'll work on making one of your own." Burn looked to the scythe, then to Ruby, then back at the scythe, then back at Ruby. "Come on, lets get started." Burn looked at the scythe one more time before he turned to Ruby.

"Alright." Burn said. "Just try to take it easy, ok?"

"Uncle Qrow never took it easy." She replied. "But I will."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Noble Six watched the two as they went inside, carrying their training scythes. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"You're kid sure is something." He said.

"Yes, she is."

A figure in a white hood stood next to him, watching the scene as well.

"Think he can keep up with her?" The figure asked. "Ruby is pretty good with a scythe."

"Have faith in him." Six replied. "He's come this far. And he's pretty determined"

"He must get that from his father." The figure said. Six remained silent for a moment before replying.

"His mother, actually." Six said. "She would have been proud."

"But what about you?"

Six lowered his scope and turned to the figure.

"We should probably get going." He said. "We don't want to keep him waiting."

"Alright." The figure said. She walked a few feet before noticing he wasn't following. "Six?"

"You go on ahead Summer." Six replied. "I'll catch up."

Summer nodded in understanding before she walked away. Six looked through his scope one last time, briefly glimpsing Burn through a window.

"You did good, son." Six said. Then, he went after Summer, spying one last glance towards Beacon. "You did good."

* * *

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **That's right ladies and gentlemen. Noble Six is Burn's dad. How many of you guys saw it coming?**

 **"I may not have, but everyone else probably did."**

 **Anyway, tune in next time for the epilogue.**


	20. Epilogue

**Well, here it is. The final chapter of RWBY and Burn Squad. It's been a great run.**

 **"No it hasn't."**

 **But, all good things must come to an end.**

 **"Well, at least we won't have to see anymore of your terrible writing."**

 **No one likes you Wade.**

 **"*sniff* Why would you say that?"**

 **And onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Good news professor."

Ozpin looked up from his desk at Glynda.

"Repairs to the tower have finally been completed." She said.

"Good." Ozpin replied. "Now then, on to our side project."

"You rang?"

Rico's holographic avatar appeared on Ozpin's desk, looking up at him.

"I believe you already know why you were summoned?" Ozpin asked.

"Progress report." Rico replied. "I'll get right on that. 

Burn Squad's training is turning out to be a very good success. Grant has vastly improved his skill with the energy swords he got during Freeze's invasion, thanks to some sparring with Blake. Weiss has taught Hicks quite a bit about Remnant's technology, and he finds new ways to hack into security systems and such."

"His hijacking of the schools security cameras to peak in on the girl's locker room shows evidence of this." Ozpin said. Glynda gave off an annoyed huff, but was ignored. "Continue."

"Right. Matt has finished working on that new weapon he built using his gravity hammer and fuel rod cannon. He seems to have based it of Nora's weapon. As we speak, the two are debating over who can blow up more stuff with their explosive hammers." Rico spoke as he paced around the desk.

"I'll inform the school to prepare for the worst." Ozpin said. "And what of Burn?"

"That one is a shocker." Rico replied. "It took one month for him to get the hang of using a training scythe. After that, he received a copy of Crescent Rose's blue prints, and created a modified version to fit his fighting style. It took only a month and a half longer to complete his gun than it did for Ruby to create hers. Afterwards, he adapted to his new weapon quickly. Then, he started modifying Burn Squad's armor so that it is capable of utilizing dust. Burn typically goes for the yellow dust, so as to boost his speed greatly. In short, he's doing great."

"I see." Ozpin said. "This final progress report has been enlightening. Thank you for assisting me in this experiment."

"And thank you for letting us stay here." Rico replied.

"Are you sure you must go?" Ozpin asked. "We could use people like you amongst the ranks of huntsman and huntresses."

"Thanks Oz." Rico replied. "But we've learned all we can here. It's time to go."

"Well then" Ozpin said. "Good luck on your travels."

"And good luck teaching the next generation of humanity's defenders." Rico replied before disappearing.

"Professor, if I may ask, why did you let then train under team RWBY?" Glynda asked.

"Two reasons." Ozpin replied. "One is because I wanted to test Miss Rose and her teammates, to see how they would handle the position of mentor. They did, very well."

"And the other?"

"Because when Burn announced that he an his teammates wished to train under team RWBY and no one else, they were so sure of themselves, that they were making the right decision. They had complete and utter faith in those four girls to teach them. So, I decided to have faith as well."

"Did it pay off?"

"It most certainly did Glynda, it most certainly did."

* * *

Beacon training arena...

Two red blurs raced around the room, crashing into each other constantly. The sound of metal grinding on metal filled the air each time they collided. Then one of them stopped, revealing Burn. He held a red scythe, with gray stripes running down it's sides, in his hands. The crimson Spartan held a yellow dust crystal, and was attempting to put it in a compartment located on his wrist, when Ruby appeared behind him.

"Too slow Burn." She shouted as she swung her scythe.

Burn barley managed to dodge it, using his thruster pack to put some distance between them. Using what little time he had, Burn loaded the dust into his armor. Then, with his scythe at the ready, he took off like a speeding bullet. The two scythe wielders continued on like this, Burn having to occasionally stop to load more dust into his armor and then resuming his duel with his mentor. Then the two stopped, standing across from one another.

"You're doing pretty good." Ruby said.

"Thanks." Burn replied.

"Ok then." Ruby said, shifting her weapon into it's rifle form. "Let's see how much you improved with ranged combat."

Burn repeated this action. His weapon was similar to Ruby's, but with a few differences. The opposite end of the weapon was more curved, so that Burn could shoulder it properly. A holographic scope sat atop it. Underneath the primary barrel was a shotgun barrel. Burn pulled the trigger, firing a three round burst, not quite unlike that of a battle rifle, towards his opponent. Ruby rolled to the side and fired Crescent Rose several times. Burn's shields absorbed the first two shots, but he had to dodge the rest. He ducked behind one of the make shift rocks in the training room, and then fired back. It was like this for quite some time. The two repeatedly exchanged bullets. When Burn noticed that his shots were losing their accuracy, he transformed his weapon a second time. The shotgun barrel disappeared, but the primary barrel extended. The holographic scope grew slightly larger, and was surrounded with extra armor plating. Burn then aimed his weapon at Ruby, and waited. After he had her in his sights, he pulled the trigger. A sniper round flew out of the barrel. Ruby moved her head to the side, causing the bullet to miss by mere inches. She stared at the direction the bullet went, then towards Burn.

"I guess that's it." She said, putting Crescent Rose in its storage form. "You've memorized everything I taught you."

"So" Burn said as he put his weapon on his back. "Is that all you have left to teach me?"

"Yep." Ruby replied. "You come up with a name for your gun yet?"

"Until I find something better, I'll call it, Francis." Burn replied.

"Really?"

"I saw it in a internet meme."

"So, you're really gonna do it?" She asked. "You really gonna travel to alternate versions of my world?"

"Seems like a good idea." Burn replied. "Maybe we'll get wrapped up in a few adventures, make new friends, solve problems, and we might even find a new place to stay." The Spartan then tossed something to Ruby.

"What is it?" She asked as she observed the strange device.

"It's a communicator/transporter." Burn replied. "When ever you guys feel like calling, use that. If you guys want to visit, that'll take you to whatever universe we happen to be in at the time."

"Sounds fun." Ruby said. "We'll be sure to do that."

Burn and Ruby stared at each other, before the former started walking away. Before he left the room, he took one last glance at his mentor.

"Thanks." Burn said. "For being a great teacher and friend."

"And thank you for having me teach you." Ruby replied.

* * *

Later, Beacon Courtyard...

"We'll, this is it."

Hicks and Grant were sitting in a warthog modified to fit four people while Matt loaded the back with supplies.

"It was a good run." Hicks said.

"We learned a lot here." Grant said. "I'm kinda gonna miss it."

"Technically, we aren't leaving Beacon." Matt said. "We're just going to explore alternate versions of it."

"As long as we don't end up in a zombie apocalypse." Hicks said. "The last thing we need is a zombified Yang after us."

While the three talked amongst each other, Burn ran up, seemingly out of breath.

"Are we ready to go?" Burn asked.

"Yeah." Hicks replied. "What's wrong with you."

"I tried to do a sick jump with the mongoose before we left." Burn replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Grant said.

"It crashed into CFVY's dorm." Burn said. "More specifically, Velvet's side of the room."

Everyone just stared at Burn in complete silence.

"Rico, activate the transporter." Grant said.

"Already done." The A.I. replied.

"Shouldn't we say good-bye first?" Hicks asked.

Before anyone could reply:

"BUUUURRRRNNNNN!"

"On second thought, let's just go. We can email them."

And with that, Burn Squad began their adventures across the greater RWBY multiverse.

* * *

 **"Oh, of course you'd make a sequel."**

 **In a few weeks, I'll post the first chapter of _The misadventures of Burn Squad_. And, as part of the series, it'll go into any universe that's based on any fanfiction. So, here's a offer for any fanfics authors interested.**

 **"I doubt there are."**

 **If you're curious as to what would happen if Burn Squad would end up in your fic, email me the name of the fic. There's only two rules to this.**

 **. The fic must be RWBY based (crossovers count)**

 **.The author must grant permission for their fic to be used.**

 **"Like anyone will agree to this."**

 **I already go one guy to.**

 **"Who would be dumb enough to go for this?"**

 _ **Legendary 2094**_ **, and the fic is called _Gray Vs._. So be sure to check it out before reading the first chapter of my new fic when it comes out.**

 **"Well, at least they won't have to ready any of your s$ t. Why the f$# won't you remove the censors?"**

 **I'm not a fan of swearing all that much.**

 **"MOTHER F$ #ER!"**

 **See you in the next fic.**


End file.
